Cracking My Heart
by Akihanah
Summary: After a week of dating, Inuyasha leaves Kagome, only to later discover she is pregnant with his child. Can he woo her back to him or will the injuries he sustains from flying objects in the process deter him? Rated for language and some citrus.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story. I've been writing this for a while, so I've got a significant backlog of chapters. It's a little different from my usual genre. A little exploration never hurt anyone.-Akihana**

**Cracking My Heart**

Throwing the windows open, Kagome took a deep breath of slightly fresher air, then pulled her head back into the apartment. She had been setting up for a while for the party she and Sango were hosting at their apartment. People would be arriving any second, and she wanted to get some fresh air before the flood.

As if someone read her thoughts, the doorbell rang and several people entered the apartment. Kagome heard Sango greet them and strode over to greet the people. She came into the entryway and smiled when Koga and Miroku both smiled widely at her. She had known them ever since freshman year, and they were close friends. Koga had a bit of a crush on her, but after what had happened last with a man, she wasn't really ready to go out yet.

_No. _She told herself. _This is supposed to be us celebrating the start of spring break, not moping about him. That bastard…_

She walked over to the door to hide her discomfort, and she stopped suddenly, eyes widening. She started to shake, and wondered if there was any way the silver haired man striding toward the door was an illusion. Her hands started to shake uncontrollably, and her knees became weak. He strode right past her, brushing her aside to greet Miroku and Koga.

Kagome's hands were still shaking, and she stood stiff in shock.

Inuyasha Takahashi turned his head over his shoulder, and sneered at the stunned girl. "Get the door, bitch."

Kagome shook herself, and glared at him. She slammed the door and faced him. "What did you just call me?" she snarled.

He sneered wider. "Unclog your ears, bitch." He then turned on his heel and strode off into her living room, sprawling out on a couch. Miroku and Koga both gave her apologetic glances, before walking over and shoving Inuyasha over to take the couch.

Kagome walked into the kitchen, sinking to the floor and taking several deep breaths. She rose again and reentered the room everyone was in.

"Kagome, you're here? Good, we can start." Sango said smiling, before narrowing her eyes at Kagome. Kagome shook her head and plastered a fake smile on her face. She sank into a chair, as Sango took another.

"Okay, so lets get started." Sango said cheerily. "Who's for truth or dare?"

Murmurs of assent sounded through the room. Sango continued. "Alright, I know we're tough, but lets not do anything permanent. Ya know, sex, tattoos, marriage. Okay. Good. Truth or dare Miroku?"

"Hmm...dare me lovely Sango."

Sango grinned. "No touching myself or Kagome for the rest of the game, unless it's a dare from someone other that you."

Miroku groaned. "Sango…"

"Your turn, Miroku." Koga said, grinning.

"Okay, Kagome, truth or dare?"

Kagome considered for a while. "Dare."

"Strip to your underwear."

Kagome flushed. "Miroku, you perv." She grumbled.

Nevertheless, she pulled off her skirt and shirt, smiled sweetly at Miroku, then pulled everything back on. She didn't notice the way certain amber eyes followed her every movement.

Inuyasha bit his lip. _She's just as gorgeous as ever. And she smells so nice…_

He was pulled back into reality when Sango screamed. "Kagome!" she got up looked livid.

Kagome laughed. Sango growled, then stiffly walked over to Miroku, and pecked him on the lips. She then strode back to her seat, and sank into it.

"Inuyasha, truth or dare?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha grinned. "Truth is for women."

Sango frowned. "Well then, sit on Miroku's lap." Inuyasha gaped at her, opening and closing his mouth.

Kagome grinned. "Go ahead, Takahashi. Or are you too much of a woman to do it?" She was grinning widely, this would be interesting. For a second Inuyasha's eyes met hers, and she was swallowed by the intensity. Finally Inuyasha broke away and sat himself gently on Miroku's lap.

"Damn you Miroku." Inuyasha bit out.

"Why are you mad at me? I'm not enjoying this either. It'd be much better if this was Sango."

Inuyasha shot off Miroku's lap, and settled back onto the couch. Both girls laughed for several more minutes.

"Your turn, Inuyasha." Koga said, still trying to hold in laughter.

Inuyasha glanced around, before his eyes settled on Kagome. "Bitch, truth or dare."

Kagome glared at him, looking like she was ready to kill him. "Dare." She bit out.

Inuyasha smiled wider. He smelled a light hint of nervousness in her scent. He leaned back, spread his legs, and yawned delicately. "Sit on my lap for the rest of the game."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she let out a low snarl. Inuyasha's smug grin widened. "Time's wasting."

Kagome growled. "And if I don't do it?"

Inuyasha's grin became so big it was a small wonder it didn't cover his face. "Well, you could always have me feel you up. Your choice."

Kagome gave a small cheep and almost immediately settled herself between his spread legs, trying not to touch him.

She cleared her throat. "You better not dare touch, ahh!" she yelped as Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her on top of him, leaning against his chest, his arms snugly around her waist. He blew delicately in her ear, enjoying watching her squirm.

"Moving on." Kagome said, furious. "Koga, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Koga answered.

Kagome pondered for a moment. "Go outside, and hug the first woman you see."

"Man." Koga moaned, and disappeared out the door. Sango and Miroku rose to walk out to the balcony to watch.

Inuyasha sniffed gingerly. Kagome sighed, and tried to get up, but his grip was too strong. "Let me up Takahashi." She snarled. He ignored her, and sniffed again.

"Or what?"

Kagome stomped her foot onto his. He grinned. "You're going to have to hit harder."

She elbowed him hard in the side. He winced, and growled. "Stop it bitch."

"Make me." Kagome said.

She gasped, and fidgeted. She closed her hand on his wrist and tried to pull his hand away from her thigh. He reached up even further, until his hand was under her underwear as well. She squirmed, trying to get away from the hand and hurt him somehow. She kicked his shin, pounded his sides with her fists, and even tried hitting his face with the back of her head, but he didn't even flinch.

She gasped and gave a small moan when he stuck a finger up into her. She tried to get herself away from his lap, but he held her firm, and swirled his finger around.

"If you submit to me, I'll consider stopping." He said, voice husky.

Kagome moaned and tried kicking him again, but he inserted another finger. She gasped, and whimpered. "I submit." She whispered.

Inuyasha pulled his fingers out, grinning. "That's a good bitch." He cooed to her. He was about to lick his fingers, when he paused, and took a good whiff of them. His eyes widened, and the color drained from his face.

"No way." He muttered, almost to himself. Kagome looked up at him suspiciously. Inuyasha suddenly stood, ignoring the cheers from the balcony, Kagome held securely in his arms.

"What the fuck?" Kagome snarled. "Put me down, Takahashi."

Inuyasha ignored her and simply took off running for the door. He threw it open, and pounced over the railing to land on his feet in the parking lot below. He had clamped his hand over Kagome's mouth, preventing her from screaming. She bit his hand, but he ignored it.

He threw open the back door to his car and threw her inside, before slamming the door and throwing himself into the driver's seat, pulling out his keys and starting the car.

"What the hell?" Kagome screamed. There was a fence like metal cage between the front and back seats. Inuyasha mainly kept it for the over active dogs he kept around the house, but right now it served another purpose. Kagome hit it several times, then tried to open the doors, only to discover the child lock in place. She yelled, and focused her attention on the sourced of her malice, currently speeding down the freeway. She screamed at him until her voice went hoarse, but he still ignored her, thought she noticed with smug pride that his ears were pressed flat against his head in discomfort.

She finally collapsed against the side of the car, exhaustion running through her. She ached all over. She caught his curious gaze through the rear view mirror, and sneered at him. Surprisingly, he did not sneer back. She couldn't read the look in his eyes in her hazy state of mind.

Finally Inuyasha pulled off the freeway and onto a small dirt road. He soon pulled up to a fairly large house, pulling into the garage. He stopped, and turned off the car. He turned around, facing her, opting to talk through the protective screen.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly.

Kagome sputtered for a second. "What the hell?" she screamed. "You just kidnapped me, you bastard! So, it's not enough that you pull a one night stand, now you have to make my life hell? I don't forgive you Takahashi, and I am so calling the cops on you. Take me home, now!" she stopped suddenly, and leaned against the car, trying to get the car to stop spinning. She felt nauseated, and tried to control the urge to throw up.

Steel bands closed around her body, and pulled her from the car. She weakly fought Inuyasha, but didn't have enough strength to push him away. He carried her like a rag doll up to his room. He gently set her down on the bed, as opposed to the last time she was here, when she had basically been thrown onto the bed. She tried to get up, but he sat next to her and threw his legs over her abdomen.

Kagome finally relaxed and stopped fighting. Inuyasha was staring at her, and it was getting on her nerves.

"When was the last time you bled?" he asked bluntly.

Kagome stared. "What? That's private, bastard. Let me up."

"Not till you tell me."

Kagome released a sound close to a screech, and her hands started shaking. "Right before that big history test. It doesn't mean anything, sometimes I'm late."

Inuyasha stared incredulously. "Three weeks late, Kagome?"

"Fine, maybe it's a little weird, but it's none of your damn business, Takahashi. Now, get the hell off me and take me home."

Inuyasha frowned. "No."

Kagome blanched. She pulled a hand free and slapped him. He sighed, and carefully lifted her up. Kagome calmed, thinking he was finally taking her home, but resumed yelling at him when he went past the garage. He slid open a door, closed it, and firmly tied it with a rope. He set her down, and then sat on the floor. His eyes met hers.

"You're carrying my child Kagome."

Kagome paled, and dropped to her knees. _As much as I hate him, it does make sense…I've been tired, throwing up, sleeping a lot more…_her eyes refocused on him. They narrowed suddenly.

_The bastard got me pregnant! _

She released a snarl, and punched him. He made no move to block it. She rose shakily, and kicked him. He still made no effort to stop her attacks, just watched her closely for something.

"You bastard!" Kagome screamed, "You horny, fucking, dirty, cheating bastard! 'We don't need protection,' you said. 'I'll always be with you,' you said. 'It'll feel better without all that rubber,' you said. What was it, three days before you went and fucked Kikyo! And now, I'm PREGNANT!" Kagome continued hitting and kicking him, before bursting into tears. Inuyasha moved from the floor, but she slapped him before he could grab her.

"Stay the hell away from me." She snarled. "How dare you! I never want to see you again. Go fuck with some other girl, I'm through with you."

Kagome ran for the door, fighting with the knot for several second before simply knocking the sliding doors from their frames and storming off down the hall.

"Stop, Kagome!" she heard Inuyasha call behind her.

"Don't call me that." She screamed back, throwing open the front door and slamming it. She grabbed a chair sitting nearby and propped it against his door.

_It won't hold him very long._

Kagome ran into the forest, not caring where she ran.

_Oh, kami. What am I going to tell my mother? Hi Mama, school's great, oh, and by the way, some asshole and I fucked and now I'm pregnant. _

She missed the upturned root, and went sprawling on the ground. She screamed, and kicked it. Somehow it wasn't as satisfying as kicking Inuyasha had been. She kept running, even though her ankle throbbed.

Kagome still remembered the night perfectly. She had met Inuyasha the week before, at a party. They had started dating, and after one particularly good movie they had gone to his house, and, well, she woke up naked in his bed. It had been the most wonderful experience of her life. He had said he had to leave over the weekend, so she was extremely excited the day he was to return, three days later.

He wouldn't answer his phone, and by afternoon Kagome had been worried. Right after classes she finally spotted him, leaving his last class. She was about to run up and greet him when she noticed the girl next to him. A gorgeous girl in a miniskirt and a spaghetti strap shirt was hanging off his waist. She said something to him, and he smiled, before kissing her, and putting his hand under her ass and dragging her flush against his body. He broke the kiss, and finally noticed her. She expected him at least to be horrified, or ashamed to see her, but he did something that broke her heart into a million small pieces.

He sneered at her, then ran his hand up his girlfriend's skirt, and kissed her again. Kagome shook, and with a small cry ran form the scene.

Just like she was running now.

On that fateful day she had gone straight to her apartment and locked herself into her room. She hadn't come out for two days, except to go to the bathroom whenever Sango was gone. If she had been able to, she would have never seen Inuyasha again, but he was a friend of Miroku's, and Miroku was a friend of Sango.

_And now, he pulls a 180 degree 'I'm going to be nice now?' Like hell. No way will I ever forgive you, Takahashi. _

Kagome stopped, as she had found the freeway. There was little traffic this late at night, but still there were enough that she would need to be aware enough of cars to not get hit. She looked both ways, unsure of which direction she needed to go. Finally spotting a sign pointing to the city, she moaned when she noted the distance.

_Dammit Takahashi, couldn't you live closer than ten miles to the city?_

Kagome set her shoulders firmly and proceeded to walk down the highway. Her feet already hurt from running through the forest, seeing as he hadn't bothered to grab her shoes when he kidnapped her.

A car pulled over next to her. She ignored it and continued walking.

Inuyasha, obviously exasperated, jumped out of the driver's seat and made his way to her.

"Will you come with me like a civilized little girl or do I have to tie you to the backseat like a dog." He growled at her.

Kagome scowled. "Try it and I will make sure you don't make any other girls pregnant. I'll make sure to burn it once I've cut it off so there's no chance of anything."

She continued walking down the shoulder, wincing as the rough surface dug into her unprotected feet.

"Dammit Kagome, what do I have to do?"

Kagome whirled around. Inuyasha stood where he had stopped, and was glowering at her.

"Take me home." She snarled. "Never look at me again. Never even think about me again. And use a condom the next time you fuck some girl you plan to ditch for the next whore that comes along three days later." Without waiting for a response she started walking down the freeway again.

"What are you going to do with the pup?" he asked her.

Kagome stopped short, letting her face fall so her hair shielded her face.

"I'll raise my child. I have to pay the price for my stupid mistake."

"Without a father?" Inuyasha sounded much closer now.

"I'd rather he had no father than a father like you." She spat, before resuming her trudge down the freeway.

"Stop, Kagome." Inuyasha called again. He sounded tired.

"Don't say my name." Kagome said, sounding more resigned and weary than she wanted.

"I'll take you home." He said with a weary sigh.

_Finally._

Kagome climbed into his car, glaring out the window. She heard him climb into his seat, start the car, and take off down the freeway. As compared to the speed at which he took her to his house, this was downright slow. Kagome finally broke from glaring at trees and looked over at the speedometer. He was going about fifty, in a seventy-five mph speed limit area.

She sighed. _Maybe I should yell at him some more. _

Kagome stretched a little and winced when her ankle throbbed. _I completely forgot about tripping. _

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha's soft query brought her out of her musings.

"What do you think?" she stated, resigned. "Crap, my life is going to be totally screwed up from here out."

She was watching the trees go by, and didn't notice the wince he gave.

After several minutes Inuyasha sat alone against the wheel of his car, having watched Kagome disappear limping into the apartment building. He knew Koga and Miroku had long since left, which was probably for the better at this moment.

Inuyasha sighed and got back into the car.

_Of all the women to carry my child, it just had to be her. _

_You're just mad because she didn't immediately agree to have sex with you again after the little maneuver with your finger. _

_That bitch? Fuck no!_

_She is interesting. You know you liked dating her, and she was a good partner. If only Kikyo hadn't been at that hotel…_

_You remember the look on her face when she saw you with Kikyo? She looked so hurt, so broken. You just had to rub it in. I think if you hadn't pulled that she might not have beaten you up so bad tonight. That and it was probably a mistake to say those things. Women tend to remember what a guy says during intercourse. _

Inuyasha frowned.

_Damn it, you even knew she was in heat and that she would probably conceive. Why on earth did you do it just to abandon her? If you'd stuck by her side she wouldn't be so contrary now. She definitely wouldn't have been hitting you and screaming at you. _

_Okay, so I knew that she was in heat, and it didn't bother me that she might conceive. So?_

_Why go after the next pretty woman? Kagome hates you now, and its really going to suck when you have to tell her she is bound to you by the child. She couldn't even stand to be in the same car as you. Hell, she doesn't even want you to say her name. _

_How on earth am I going to tell her that she has to come with me? As the pregnancy advances, we're going to feel closer to being actual mates, and I know she ain't going to be pleased. _

_You could make her your mate._

_She doesn't even accept that she is carrying my child. The world isn't exactly friendly to unattached pregnant women. Raising a child on her own will be tough too. _

_Damn. _

Inuyasha sighed, and turned off the car. _I can't just leave her alone. _

Inuyasha climbed out of his car and walked up the stairs, trying to formulate what to say when he reached the door of the woman he now desperately needed.

**Review me!-Akihana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sango groaned and dragged herself from her bedroom and to the door.

"Hold on." She grumbled as she fiddled with the lock. Finally she succeeded in yanking the door open only to find herself face to face with Inuyasha.

"What do you want?" she asked, too tired to think about what he could possibly have come back for.

"I, uh, want to talk to Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled. Sango gave a bleary blink and sighed.

"Kagome's asleep by now. She just got here, and didn't look too good. I'll tell her that you stopped by though." Sango turned to walk back inside when Inuyasha's hand shot out, preventing the door closing.

"Can I, can I just see her?" he asked, ears lowered in defeat.

Sango eyed him curiously, but nodded. She pulled back, and Inuyasha walked in through the door. She shut it behind him, and locked it. Sango then lead the way to Kagome's room, cautiously pushing the door open. Inuyasha passed her and entered the room, quietly shutting the door. Sango frowned at this, but let it go.

Inuyasha heard Sango walk away and enter another room, presumably settling down for the night. He looked into the dark room, waiting for his eyes to adjust. In the meantime, he took in Kagome's gentle scent, which filled the room.

As far as he could tell there was one window in the room, but a large sweatshirt had been thrown over the frame, blocking the moonlight. He gently pulled it off, and set it on a chair. He looked around, noticing how clean and organized the room was. Her clothes from that night were still on the floor, looking as though they had been simply dropped there. The bed stood in one corner, Kagome herself lay curled up atop it.

She was shivering, and he could tell she had been crying, from the smell and the dried tear tracks running down her face. The sheets near her head were also soaked.

_She cried herself to sleep? _Inuyasha thought to himself, now feeling thoroughly miserable. He gently lifted her and tucked her in under the blankets. He gently lay her head on the pillows, and kissed her cheek. She unconsciously twitched and leaned into him.

_She'd kill me if she found me here in her bed. Or even if I'm in her room. _

Sighing in defeat, Inuyasha gave her cheek one last caress before heading out of the room and out to his car.

He started it up and pulled out onto the road, remembering that less than an hour ago he had gone this exact way, with Kagome screaming at him from the backseat.

_This can't really get worse, can it?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kagome, come on, wake up. We're going to the beach, come on, wake up." Sango continued to shake the girl, who was moaning and trying to get back under the covers. Just as Sango was about to give up Kagome shot out from under the covers stumbled into the bathroom where she promptly threw up.

"Kagome?" Sango gasped. "Are you alright?"

Kagome gasped and drank water straight from the sink. She then glumly shook her head and sank to the bathroom floor. Sango sank with her and hugged her. "What's wrong?" she asked gently.

Kagome looked into Sango's eyes, and then burst into tears.

"There there." Sango said, rubbing Kagome's back. She held Kagome until she stopped crying.

Knock knock.

Sango patted Kagome on the back one more time, before rising to answer the door. "That'll be Miroku." She said softly to Kagome.

She opened the door to find a very timid looking Inuyasha holding something behind his back. "Um, Kagome here?"

"Yes." Sango hazarded.

"May I come in?" he asked timidly.

Sango stepped back, a little suspicious.

Inuyasha walked in, took a deep breath, and headed off towards the bathroom. Sango followed, still suspicious that something was going on.

_He never paid this much attention to her before. Something must have happened when they both vanished in the middle of the game. Maybe it's not such a good idea for him to see her, if he's the reason she's so upset._

Sango opened to her mouth to say something, but Inuyasha had already entered the bathroom.

Kagome lay against the wall, and didn't move when she heard someone heavier than Sango enter the bathroom. She didn't look up, figuring it was Miroku. Gentle hands wrapped around her, and held her. She leaned into them, and relaxed into his chest. However, something told her this wasn't Miroku.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up into soft golden eyes. Her eyes widened and she shot off his lap and out of the bathroom. She crashed against the couch and fell onto it.

She cried out, and picked herself up only to run for the kitchen. Sango watched Kagome go and caught Inuyasha right as he came out. Inuyasha shook her off and walked up to the doorway of the kitchen, looking in warily. He immediately pulled his head out of the way as a pan flew through the area it had just vacated. Sango immediately ran over and pulled Inuyasha away.

"What the hell?" Sango snapped, her eyes filled with fire.

Inuyasha looked away, suddenly filled with shame. "Um, she hasn't told you?" he asked quietly.

Sango's gaze seemed to get even sharper, and she looked ready to kill him. "Told me what?"

Inuyasha found himself cowering slightly in her presence. He'd already taken a beating from Kagome and Sango looked like she didn't care if he didn't survive.

"Well, Kagome is kind of…pregnant." Inuyasha mumbled quietly.

"What!" Sango yelled. "You…you…" Sango advanced menacingly. "Did she give her consent? I thought inu youkai could smell when something like that could happen? And don't think I don't notice how you treat her. What did you do, get her drunk? Abandon her once you got what you wanted?" Sango had now back him all the way to the front door, which Inuyasha was frantically trying to open in hopes of preserving his life.

"Well, I" he began, only to be cut off by an irate Sango. "Get out, bastard. Never come here again! If I hear about you even looking at Kagome, I'll cut off your balls and skewer them to the school flagpole. Out!" she yelled, pulling open the door and shoving him out, before slamming it shut again.

Inuyasha winced, and walked away. _This is really not going well, baka. _

He looked up, and moaned again. Miroku leaned against the open elevator doorway, an expression of mild curiosity on his face.

"Care to explain yourself?" he asked lightly.

Inuyasha growled. "I don't need to explain myself."

Miroku sighed and stood up straight. "Well then, I could get the story from Kagome, and I undoubtedly will not believe whatever your explanation is after that."

Inuyasha growled, but nodded curtly and headed for the elevator. Miroku grinned as soon as Inuyasha was past and reentered the elevator. _This should prove interesting. And, if we're really lucky, I can get Inuyasha to finally settle down with one girl, and a cute little kid. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Well, then I obviously threw the pan at him. I don't want anything to do with him anymore." Kagome finished.

Sango bit her lip. _Poor Kagome. I know I'd kill anyone who did that to me._

"I can't believe I never knew. I mean, I noticed when you hid in your room and stuff, but I didn't want to upset you any more. I never thought, even with all the throwing up…"

Kagome shook her head. "What am I going to do Sango? My mother is going to hate me. And my grandpa, he's so old-fashioned, he might make me marry Inuyasha. I couldn't do that. He's never going to be faithful. I don't even want to see him again. And I have to raise a child? I mean, I did want a family, but with someone who loved me, and once I got settled in, maybe after I'd seen some things. But I can't anymore, and I'm alone..." Kagome burst into tears, sobbing into Sango's shirt.

Sango rocked her slowly, murmuring comforting words. After a while Kagome stopped crying. She rose unsteadily, making her way to the doorway.

"Kagome? You're not going to be alone. I'll be here, and so will Miroku, but I'll keep him a safe distance away." Kagome smiled weakly, and Sango returned it.

"Thank you." Kagome said.

She walked out the door and walked back into the bathroom, just in case the nausea she felt actually came up. She opened the door, and was brought short by the sight of a bouquet of wildflowers sitting on the sink. She didn't really know what to do with them. Obviously Inuyasha had brought them with him, but she didn't really know what he meant to do. She had told him during their week together that she loved wildflowers, so that explained his choice.

She carefully picked up the flowers and smelled them. They were pretty; she had to admit. While examining them she noticed a card in the flowers, which she pulled out and read.

_Kagome_

_I know you are angry with me. I understand. I was an asshole. I want you to know that I'm reforming. I'm sorry for what I did to you, and I hope you'll forgive me. I want us to fall in love again. _

_With love,_

_Inuyasha_

_With love? _Kagome thought to herself. _He "wants us to fall in love again?" Who is he kidding? I wonder how long he'll last this time? Two weeks, because there's two of us?_

Kagome glared angrily at the flowers, before she walked out of the bathroom and strode to her front door. She threw it open and walked out to edge of the balcony and looking over the edge. Beneath her sat both Inuyasha and Miroku, deep in conversation. She looked at the flowers in her hand, mind racing. She stroked one especially pretty iris, running her fingers along the soft petals. She carefully withdrew it from the bunch, and held it lovingly in her hand. The rest she flung over the railing in the general direction of the two men.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You, simply left her like that? Especially when you knew she would probably conceive?" Miroku sounded incredulous.

"I was stupid, alright?" Inuyasha repeated for about the tenth time since he had started explaining.

"So, you are trying to woo her back to you, am I correct?"

"She needs to come back to me. Otherwise, the consequences would be…" Inuyasha let it hang.

Miroku sighed. "You have a lot of work ahead of you. Most women do just fall at your feet, ne? You've never had to woo anyone before."

"Shut it, Miroku." Inuyasha growled. "I'm trying alright? The only problem is that Kagome throws stuff at me the second she sees me, and Sango has threatened my life if I go anywhere near Kagome."

Miroku sighed again. "Have you done anything so far?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I brought flowers, I think they're still on the sink in the bathroom. She should find them soon."

In a very ironic and timely fashion, a bouquet of flowers crashed down on the ground next to the two men.

"I think she says 'fuck you.'" Miroku said coolly.

Inuyasha retrieved the flowers, and absently stroked the petals. He sighed heavily. "How do I make her like me again Miroku? I want her to like me. Or at least trust me."

Miroku bit his lip, thinking hard. "Well, I can see her position. She will not be easily swayed, after being so cruelly cast aside. You know," he said, eyes widening, "you guys might have had it made, if you hadn't been stupid. Apparently she had few problems sleeping with you, and enjoyed it, then you spit in her face by taking another woman. What message does that send to her?" Miroku speculated, and Inuyasha, figuring it was a rhetorical question, remained silent.

"Not only did you betray her and cheat on her, which is most unforgivable to any woman, you did it only a few days after sleeping with her. She obviously took a big blow to the pride. She probably enjoyed it, but then you figuratively spat at her bed skills, so she's bound to be a little insecure now."

"That's brilliant Miroku," Inuyasha interrupted. "But can we get to the part where we explain how to get Kagome to stop throwing things at me?"

"Let her throw them." Miroku said.

Inuyasha gaped. "I may be hanyou, Miroku, but I ain't invincible."

Miroku focused his eyes on Inuyasha. Inuyasha held his gaze before dropping his eyes. "I just want her back." He mumbled.

Miroku sighed yet again. "It will take time." He said gently. "I do not believe that Kagome is beyond loving you. She did once, you just have to prove to her that there won't be a repeat of last time."

"Alright." Inuyasha said. "Easy enough."

Miroku raised his eyebrows. "When I said it would take time, I was serious. You will have to give up women, around her and even when she's not around. Let her hear the gossip; Inuyasha has stopped picking up girlfriends. Find ways to be where she is, you don't have to confront her, just be there, show that you are still interested in her, that you need her. Maybe, after a while of this, she will let you talk to her. And that will be an entire new set of operations."

Miroku twiddled his fingers, pondering some more. "Flowers were a good idea." He said finally. "Try not to send flowers every day though. Send stuff that Kagome likes." He looked over the bouquet seriously. "Why did you pick these particular flowers?"

Inuyasha still stroked the petals, it took him a second to figure out that Miroku had spoken.

"She likes wildflowers." He said softly. "She doesn't like roses, but she likes irises."

Miroku raised his eyebrows, considerably impressed. "She told you while you were dating?"

"Yea."

Miroku sighed, and got up, stretching. "I have to go up." He explained. "Inuyasha," he called out, "perseverance is a key. If she is worth it, then dedicating yourself to her shouldn't be a problem."

Inuyasha gave a weak smile, and turned and returned to his car, the flowers still clutched in his hand.

_Don't worry, Kagome. I'll convince you._

**Hey minna! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. They made me feel really loved. As promised, the second chapter. The third will be up sometime tomorrow. Love you all-Akihana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey minna. Well, this fic is definitely getting popular. This is the most reviews I have ever gotten for anything. -Akihana**

**Chapter Three**

The wind howled, rain down poured, and in general the first day back from spring break was sucking.

Sango and Kagome ran for all they were worth across the courtyard, trying to get to the building their next class was in somewhat dry. Unfortunately the weather had other plans. Both Sango and Kagome arrived inside, dripping and laughing. The both shook off a little, receiving disapproving looks from the woman working at a desk across the room.

Kagome ran ahead of Sango, trying to beat her to class. Sango followed hot on her tail. Even though both women were 22, they still let loose around one another. Kagome rounded a corner while simultaneously looking back to see how close Sango was. Thus, she didn't notice the imminent collision with the approaching person.

With a dull thump, Kagome ran straight into someone, but his arms locked around her at the last second and prevented her from eating floor.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome gasped. "I should have watched where I wa-" her mouth hung open, and she backed away, whimpering. Just then Sango rounded the corner, and immediately took a defensive position in front of Kagome.

"What do you want?" Sango seethed to Inuyasha, who was still standing where Kagome had collided with him, his arms still half closed. Inuyasha winced.

_Damn, I bet I've got maybe three seconds before she lays into me. Okay, don't come off weak, don't come off strong. I missed you Kagome…_

"Uh, I missed you." Inuyasha blurted. Sango raised a skeptical eyebrow.

_Well, damn. That went well. _

Inuyasha had been doing exactly as Miroku had said. He somehow found a way to many of the places where Kagome went. He still sent flowers or chocolate every day, and often came at night and just sat on the curb outside her apartment building, making sure to be clearly visible from her room. From this position he also ended up picking up his gifts that were flung from her window, which he stored in a big box at his house. Sometimes he was sure that a flower or two was gone from the bunch, but he couldn't really find out. He had also taken to calling often, in hopes that Kagome would answer.

Unfortunately, this also caused Sango to go completely paranoid. She refused to let Inuyasha get more than a glimpse of Kagome before confronting him while Kagome escaped. She also was the only one answering the phone. In fact, this was the closest he'd been to her since that disastrous night of the game.

Inuyasha looked around Sango at Kagome, and was shocked to see that she was crying softly. He silently dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a small package of Kleenex. He mutely offered it in her general direction. Kagome eyed them distrustfully. Inuyasha sighed wearily. He had hoped to get some improvement in a week, but evidently Kagome was going to take her own sweet time.

Inuyasha dipped his arm, a silent indication that he would throw the package. Kagome nodded slightly, and held out a hand. Inuyasha walked forward, until Sango gave a menacing growl, at which point Inuyasha stopped moving and gently tossed the Kleenex. Kagome caught it, not surprisingly since he was only about three feet away. He gave her a smile, which she meekly returned. Inuyasha then realized that Sango had decided he was done visiting, so he turned and proceeded down the hall in the direction he had come.

About halfway to the classroom door he looked back, seemingly looking to see if he was welcome back. Sango very clearly glared no, and he gave a melancholy sigh and started moving again towards the door, slower this time. He looked back again when he got to the door, and then he entered the room.

Both Sango and Kagome continued staring down the hall.

"If I didn't know better," Sango began. "I'd call that a blatant show of affection."

Kagome still clutched the package of tissues. She slowly and reverently pulled one out and used it to mop her face and nose.

Sango pondered the new development, and her eyes drifted to a clock.

"AHH! We're gonna be late!" They both sprinted down the hall, yanking open the door and rushing in. Thankfully the teacher wasn't there yet, however, only two seats were available.

One was up by Miroku, who sat near the front, and the other was next to Inuyasha, who was next to the door. Kagome and Sango looked at each other, then at the available seats. The silent conversation that followed was only comprehensible to Sango and Kagome, but it resulted in Sango walking to the front and Kagome slipping into the seat next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was surprised that she had taken it. He was worried that Sango might take that seat, and that he would have to fear for his life for the next period. His heart jumped when Kagome put her stuff on the desk and leaned back in her chair.

A war was raging inside Inuyasha. He hadn't truly expected her to sit there, so he hadn't decided which reaction would be best fitted. Obviously groping was out, but he didn't want to be completely silent and cold to her. Then again, maybe talking would scare her away or kill the good mood.

_I hate it when everything rests on something so small._

Inuyasha took a deep breath, and went for the plunge.

"Nasty weather, ne?"

"Terrible," Kagome agreed. She didn't look up at him.

Inuyasha opened his mouth once, twice, and closed it again. He couldn't think of anything that wasn't lame or safe enough to say. He was a little shocked when Kagome stuck his Kleenex under his nose.

"Thanks." She mumbled, blushing. He smiled internally, delighted to see her blush.

"You can keep it. You could try to us them to dry off after going outside, though, then again, maybe not." Inuyasha was sure he had just blabbed too much, but Kagome instead smiled re pocketed the tissues.

"So, uh." Inuyasha commented, trying to sound unconcerned. "Do you have plans for lunch?"

"Yes I do, in fact." Kagome's previously happy demeanor became chilled.

"Well, uh, I-I hope y-you have fun with them." Inuyasha stammered, trying desperately to save himself and the mood. Kagome looked away, and he winced and sunk his head into his arms on the desk.

_Brilliant. Absolutely positively fucking brilliant. _

"Sango and Miroku and I are going to the Café Paris." Kagome wasn't sure why she was giving out this information, it just slipped out.

Inuyasha nodded, and sighed internally. Suddenly, a scheme put itself together in his mind. He sat up again, thinking it through.

_That will totally work. I just have to play it just right, and I'll get a date with Kagome. _

"Don't Sango and Miroku seem really close?" he commented lazily.

Kagome was glad for a distraction. "Yea. I keep trying to get them to go out, but so far it hasn't worked."

_Hook, line and sinker._

"You know," Inuyasha commented again, now fiddling with the hem of his shirt, "If they just ended up at a restaurant, alone, I think that they might be able to tell each other how they feel."

Kagome pondered this, slightly suspicious of Inuyasha's light tone, but the prospect of getting Sango and Miroku together was too big to just ignore. (A/N I'm like this. Get me onto helping one of my friends and it will supercede whatever personal problems I'm having.)

"I could suddenly realize that I have a paper due right after lunch that I forgot to write." Kagome said slowly, a bright, happy look spreading across her face.

"Sorry I'm late." The teacher finally entered the classroom, moving to the front. "You all remember where we left off before spring break, right?"

Inuyasha didn't join in the laughter, as he was too preoccupied with what he had just pulled off.

_Just a few more strings and I'll actually be able to talk to her. About important stuff, like moving in…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Are you sure, Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Yes, I cannot believe I forgot about it. Just you and Miroku go and have a good time. You can bring me back a croissant if you want."

"Alright," Sango said dubiously. "We both have our phones on, so if you need anything…"

Kagome laughed. "Go on! I can't start till you leave."

"Okay." Sango said, before hopping into Miroku's car and speeding off.

Kagome sighed, and grinned. "They're meant for each other." The rain had stopped by the time their class had gotten out, so the weather was fairly nice.

"Kagome?" She spun around to see Inuyasha looking at her hopefully.

"Yes?" she said.

"How are you going to eat?" he asked innocently.

"Sango and Miroku will bring me back something." Kagome said coldly. As much as she thought Inuyasha was trying to be nice, trying to get her to go out with him was a different matter.

_First, it'll be lunch, then dinner, then he'll just leave me again. He's already shown that he doesn't care about me. This is probably only to claim the child, or something. _

"Do you want to just talk then?" his voice was quickly loosing hopefulness. Kagome sighed.

"Thanks for being nice, but I'm fine, Takahashi. I can take care of myself." She turned away from him and began to walk away.

Inuyasha watched her retreating back with a sigh. _She really does hate me. Oh well, if she already hates me, then the damage is done so I could just pull this._

"Oi! Kagome!" Kagome slowed, and looked back at him. He gave a cocky grin, and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"You do remember that you submitted to me? So, you have to do what I say." He said pleasantly, his smile widening.

Kagome made a noise like air escaping from a balloon. She looked like she was about to refuse, and just as she opened her mouth, Inuyasha beat her to it.

"It wouldn't be a big deal to make you submit again." Kagome glared, and turned a pale white. She bit her lip sharply, curled her hands into fists, and stalked over to him. She stopped right in front of him, and looked down at the ground, absolutely furious.

_Maybe this wasn't the most brilliant idea, baka. _

_Hey, she's here, ain't she?_

_Didn't Miroku say something about not causing confrontations? I'd call this a confrontation. _

_Look, she can hate me all she wants, she just has to move in. _

_You really want her to hate you? In all honesty, she will look at you with loathing in her eyes. You want this girl, the mother of your pup, to hate you? How is the pup going to react to that? Yea, Mama and Papa made a mistake, and now Mama hates Papa, and guess what? You're the mistake._

_Okay, I'll be nice at lunch, but that wouldn't have mattered if I hadn't gotten her to come in the first place._

Inuyasha was shaken from his internal dialogue when Kagome poked him none too gently. "Where does his Majesty want to eat?" she snarled.

"Where do you like to eat?" he asked, ignoring her angry tone.

"Anywhere far from you at the moment." Kagome muttered.

Inuyasha's ears flattened. He still gazed out across the courtyard, pretending to not have heard.

"That's a nice place." He said, pointing at a random restaurant. He offered his arm congenially to her, but she just strode ahead, ignoring it. He sighed, and followed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome's feet tapped the ground impatiently, and strummed her fingers on the table. She shot a glare of irritation at Inuyasha, who was staring at the table, with a frown.

The silence grew painful, and Kagome's tapping grew louder. Inuyasha didn't want to speak, for fear of having his tongue cut out.

_I finally get her on a date, and she is openly angry. _

_Using her like that was pretty low. Miroku did say to take it slow. _

_How do I know she's warming up to me if I'm not around her. _

The other voice took on a tone like Miroku. _She will come around eventually, but women just can't be forced into anything. They resent things going too fast. _

"Umm." Inuyasha said aloud.

Kagome's gaze met his, and the smoldering anger in it made him wince. He cleared his throat.

"You don't have to stay if you really don't want to." He said glumly.

Kagome had just opened her mouth to respond when the food arrived. She looked from him to her lunch, then sighed and picked up her chopsticks. She ate in silence. Inuyasha bit back his sigh and began to eat as well.

Kagome finished rapidly, set down her chopsticks, and dug into her purse. Inuyasha gulped down what was in his mouth, and held out a hand. She stopped and looked up at him.

"I'll pay." He said. She just nodded, picked her coat up off the chair and threw it over her shoulders.

"I've fulfilled my obligation. Please leave me alone."

"Kagome, stop please." Inuyasha pleaded. To his surprise, Kagome stopped and looked back.

"Um, do you want anything? Is there something you like? You know, the same flowers and chocolate must get boring."

Kagome gazed at him for a minute, then turned her head. Inuyasha sighed, and turned away as well.

"I love movies." She said quietly. "Angst filled love movies. I haven't had as much spare change to buy any movies for a few years. All I have is Moulin Rouge."

He smiled, and could have sworn he saw a faint smile in return.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It really didn't surprise Kagome when she started getting movies. The first was Ever After, which appeared on her doorstep the morning after the lunch with Inuyasha. She still got flowers and such in between, and she figured Inuyasha wasn't rich enough to buy a movie every day. Another thing she noticed was that they all concerned a man making a horrendous mistake, and coming to beg forgiveness from the girl.

He hadn't spoken to her since, but he was always nearby, and watching. At first she hadn't liked it, but soon she began to anticipate his gentle smiles and beautiful eyes focused on her. It also helped that it seemed he was changing his ways. According to rumor, he had not so much as looked at a female in months. Other than her.

She stroked the petals of a flower, admiring its beauty. Since he had started sending movies she had stopped throwing his gifts out her window. He still remained there, sometimes reading, or doing class assignments. She didn't feel trusting enough to let him in yet, but his faith and persistence was amazing her.

_Maybe it's okay to trust him. I know he wants me to move in, and before I didn't even consider it. But, maybe now it's alright. _

Kagome looked down at her belly, which was now noticeably larger to her. She still threw up occasionally, but through research on the internet she was able to learn more about pregnancy. She knew she didn't have the time or money for a class, but the internet provided a wealth of information on the subject. She stroked her thickening waistline, a small smile brightening her face.

_He's trying so hard for me, maybe I should give him a chance. Let him prove that he has changed. I know that he wants to. _

_Tomorrow. I'll tell him. I know Sango and Miroku are going to get together soon, so maybe I could even move in with him, so I don't have to find an apartment. He'd like that, I'm sure. _

Kagome could hardly contain her excitement the next day. Sure, she was nervous, but the chance to be near Inuyasha was a bright star, and it was within her grasp. She was almost skipping, so was her happiness. She rounded the corner where he always waited for her, from afar. She looked around eagerly, and her eyes lit up when she found him. She started forward, but then her heart stopped and turned cold in her chest.

Inuyasha waited for Kagome, looking around the several entrances to the campus, knowing she would come though one of them any minute. He heard footsteps behind him, and figuring it was her, remained still. She jumped on him from behind, and he smiled, reaching around to hold her close to him. He took her head and brought her around and kissed her. However, he immediately realized something was amiss, and opened his eyes, and his heart froze in his chest. Kikyo had her arms around him, and was looking into his eyes expectantly.

"What's wrong, Inu-chan?" she said in a pouty voice. She then screamed when he dropped her. He backed away immediately. In his horror, he hadn't noticed the flash of black hair as Kagome fled the scene.

Inuyasha continued to back away from Kikyo, and suddenly snarled at her. She blanched, and backed away. "I'm not yours, Kikyo." He said

Kikyo frowned. "What's wrong, Inu-chan?" she said in a sultry voice.

Inuyasha growled. "I'm Kagome's now. "

Kikyo stared. "That bitch?" she snapped. "You're giving me up for her? Why?" she screamed, now crying pitifully.

"What's going on?" Sango and Miroku were approaching. Inuyasha had never been happier to see them.

"Where is Kagome?" he asked, ignoring the sobbing Kikyo.

"She came on her own. She should be getting here soon." Sango replied. Sango's hostility had vanished as Kagome became friendlier toward him. She had even helped him get things into her room before. "Is there a problem, Inuyasha?"

"I'm all Kagome's now." He stated.

Miroku and Sango both smiled, and Miroku nodded. At that moment Koga ran up to them, looking angry.

"What the hell did you do?" he snapped. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango all stared. "Kagome." He said curtly. "She was crying and running, she didn't seem to see me at all."

Inuyasha's face paled. "Where?" he gasped out. Koga pointed toward one of the entrances. Inuyasha took off towards it.

Inuyasha drove around the city. He had first tried her apartment, but her car wasn't there. He tried all the local parks and restaurants. As night fell, he returned home, thoroughly defeated.

_If she saw me kiss Kikyo, oh kami. She'll never trust me again. Oh, kami, I finally was getting through to her. She was even smiling back, and she wasn't throwing stuff out the window anymore. Please, let it not be. _

**Okay, it may take a few days for me to update, cuz I've gotten really sick. Stupid heat exhaustion. Anyways, I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for the love.-Akihana**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Kagome kicked her feet under the table. The interviewer was looking through papers, and the look on his face clearly spoke his opinion of her. It was the same look she had gotten from the past few interviewers. She had graduated a month ago, with degrees in history and education. However, though she was highly qualified, every single interviewer had closed up as soon as they found she was unattached as well as visibly pregnant.

_Life hates me. _Kagome sighed, her eyes downcast.

"Miss Higurashi." The man finally looked up, with unnecessary emphasis on the Miss. "I'm afraid we do not need people like you. This job required responsibility and dedication." He stood and strode to the door, holding it open for her. She stood and left, her step slow and weary.

The months since learning the news life had taken a turn for the worse. She had avoided Inuyasha since that disastrous day. He still sent things to her, which she accepted. She didn't think she would have been able to, but the little stuffed dog that greeted her the morning after was so cute that she couldn't bear to throw it out. To her surprise Sango was friendly to Inuyasha, so she was alone in her quest to stay away from him.

Kagome grinned slightly. Sango and Miroku were plainly in love. Sango was now spending many of her nights at Miroku's place. Kagome knew that if it weren't for her, Sango would probably move in with Miroku. As it was, Kagome could barely afford to pay her half of the rent. For the past few months Sango had even picked up part of Kagome's half. Sango had a fairly well paying job, so she could do this. Kagome, on the other hand, was beginning to fear that she'd end up working at McDonald's.

She had thought that she'd be able to return home to the Shrine after college. She had visited one weekend right before graduation. Kagome sank onto a bench in the park near her apartment. Tears threatened, and she rubbed her eyes with her hands.

Anger was an understatement to the reaction she had gotten. Her grandfather and her mother had basically disowned her right on the steps. All they had asked was who the father was. At this point, they looked unsure of what was going on. When Kagome gave her answer, her mother had given her a look of utter disgust, and turned on her heel and walked to the house. Her grandfather was the one who actually yelled at her. She had run down the steps, tears flowing, her grandfather's yells to get out echoing in her ears.

That day the bank account of her family she had been using was emptied. Kagome had a little money of her own saved, but it would soon run out. Kagome buried her face in her knees. She was not too large, so she could still move around okay, but she was noticeably pregnant.

_Well, at least I'm not throwing up anymore. _Kagome thought glumly. A tear slipped, and another, and another.

"Miss, miss?"

Kagome opened her eyes to a little girl tugging her sleeve.

"Why're you so sad?" the little girl asked.

"I'm scared." Kagome said quietly. The little girl frowned. "Why are you scared?"

"Life hasn't been so great to me. I can't get a job, and I can't pay for things, and I'm really worried about this little one." She patted her stomach. The little girl sat on the bench next to her. She looked curiously at her stomach, and reached out and touched her stomach. She smiled.

"I'm sure it'll be alright," she said. "If its not okay, its not the end. My mommy says that." The little girl smiled and pranced off.

Kagome smiled, and watched the happy girl run around and play. Tears still ran down her cheeks.

"I wish it were that simple." She whispered.

Kagome suddenly jumped and spun to look at the man who had just settled on the bench next to her. Inuyasha looked straight ahead, leaning forward with his hands gripping the bottom of the bench. Kagome looked away from him.

"I don't need your pity." She said softly.

"I don't pity you." He responded. Kagome looked up, and found him looking straight at her. She looked down, but felt his gaze still on her.

"I just don't want you to be sad," he said gently.

"Life is tough." Kagome mumbled. A hand rested on her shoulder lightly, and she leaned into it, closing her eyes with a soft sigh. Arms closed around her body, and she leaned into his chest, crying softly into the crook of his shoulder.

"Shhh." Inuyasha whispered, rocking the sobbing girl in his arms. He stroked her hair, rubbed her back, and rocked her. Finally she wound down, and pulled away from him. He let her go, but continued to watch her closely.

Kagome finally looked up, and met his gaze. "Tell me," she said softly. "Why did you abandon me?"

Inuyasha looked down and sighed. He took a deep breath, and let it out. "I was at a hotel. She was there, and I guess I was so attracted to her." Kagome looked down, and fought the urge to scoot away. "I don't know, she was like such an addiction, I guess. I know that I was an absolute bastard to you. Now I really wish I hadn't done that, because then you wouldn't have hated me so much. I-I knew that you would probably get pregnant, and I still left you like that. I can't believe…" he broke off, his voice choked. He turned away from her, letting his hair fall over his face.

"If you'll let me," he continued, voice soft, "I want to make it up to you. I know you don't trust me, but I don't want you to be stuck all alone. Can I-can I take care of you?" he met her eyes, then looked away. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, and then felt Kagome rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not saying I forgive you." She said softly. "But, I want to give you a chance." She looked up at him, and smiled gently. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her again, and gave a shaky sigh. "Thank you," he said softly. "You won't regret it."

Kagome smiled. She ran her arm under his, and laid it gently across his back.

_Maybe things will be alright._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha grinned at the girl who was now laid out on her bed. "Tired?"

"Yea. I get tired really easily." Kagome sighed.

He sunk down on the bed next to her, and reached out and tickled her side. She giggled and squirmed. He smiled at her. Kagome grinned and laid out so that her head was resting in his lap. She reached up and gently took some of his hair and started playing with it.

"I guess you guys like each other?"

Two heads turned and saw Sango standing in the doorway.

"You gonna move in with him, Kagome?"

Kagome stuttered, but Inuyasha saved her the embarrassment. "We haven't discussed that yet."

"Ahhh." Sango took the hint and left.

"Well, it's alright if you don't want to move in." Inuyasha said finally.

"You help me pack and we sleep in different beds and I'll move in." Kagome said.

He chuckled. "Deal. But you sure about the bed thing?"

Kagome rolled off her bed and pulled a duffel bag out from under the bed. She strode over to her closet and started pulling out clothing and stuffing it into her bag.

"I think packing was the first part." Kagome said lightly.

Inuyasha grinned and rolled off the bed and sauntered over to her. He picked her up by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"I think I have the most important thing." Inuyasha said.

"Yea, but I want my stuff. Sango shouldn't be stuck dealing with my stuff when she moves in with Miroku."

Inuyasha grumbled and let her down. Suddenly he got a look of horror on his face. He looked at her belly then up at her face.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, now worried.

"Pup." Inuyasha gasped. "Is the pup alright? Oh kami, I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have-" Kagome cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth and one in his hair.

"It's alright. I'm fine, and so is the baby." Kagome frowned. "Pup?"

Inuyasha nodded. "The pup's gonna have some youkai in it. Inu youkai call their young pups."

Kagome grinned, and her eyes caught on the ears twitching on top of his head. She reached up toward his head. He inclined it slightly, giving his silent approval. She gently took hold of an ear and rubbed it gently. He closed his eyes and his face relaxed. She grinned and took hold of the other ear, and scratched at the base of both. He released a low growl. Kagome blinked, and laughed.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and focused on her. "What is it?"

Kagome was still laughing. "You sure you're not a cat youkai? You were purring." Still laughing, Kagome walked back over to her bag and started stuffing clothes in again.

"I'm a dog youkai, thank you very much." Inuyasha grumbled, and went to sulk on her bed.

It didn't take Kagome long to pack her clothes and she moved on to the desk. Inuyasha finally came over and helped her throw stuff into the bag. This was how he came upon a vase full of flowers.

"Mine?" he asked, and she nodded.

"They made the room brighter. It helped that there were fresh ones every couple days." She smiled, and resumed packing.

Inuyasha took her stuff down to his car while Kagome went to explain to Sango. Sango was not totally surprised, and admitted that she would probably move in with Miroku soon anyways. After several minutes of happy chatter Inuyasha reappeared in the doorway, looking bored. Kagome took it as a signal and took her leave.

Kagome got into the car, reveling in how much different this was from her last visit. They drove in silence, Inuyasha focused on driving and Kagome watching the scenery. They arrived at his house shortly, and he carried her things into the house. He walked into the living room and stopped. Kagome stopped behind him and looked at him curiously.

"There's only one bedroom." He said matter-of-factly. Kagome gaped at him and blinked several times.

"I only said I was giving you another chance," she snapped, suddenly very angry. "We aren't going to just get together." She would have ranted further, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"The couch in here is a fold out one. I'll sleep on it. Want me to help unpack?"

Kagome shook her head, still angry. "Where am I going to put my stuff?" she asked.

"There's plenty of empty closet space in the room," he said. "Feel free to use it."

Kagome glared at him, then turned on her heel and marched into the room.

"Mood swings, huh?" Inuyasha asked the empty room.

_Well, at least you found her when she was feeling forgiving. If she'd been like this it would have been a lot tougher. _

Inuyasha left and went to the kitchen to make dinner, deciding to leave Kagome alone until she cooled down or swung into a better mood.

Several minutes later he was scooping ramen into two bowls, and the simple action caused him unbelievable joy.

_She's giving me a chance. Hopefully I'll be able to re-occupy my bed, with a new occupant, very soon. _

"Dinner?"

Inuyasha turned and smiled at the woman standing in the door, noting that she still looked displeased. His ears flattened to his head, and he served the food in silence. He sunk into his chair and ate in silence. Sudden giggles from across the table made him look up with a glimmer of hope.

"Are you sulking?" Kagome asked, still giggling.

"Feh!" Inuyasha grumbled, and poked at his ramen. He felt a gentle arm settle over his shoulders, and he looked up to see Kagome sit down in the chair right next to him. She reached up and flicked one of his ears, and proceeded to gulp down food. He gripped her hand, still over his shoulders, and smiled.

_Maybe this will work out all right._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome tapped her pencil against the paper, and rubbed her temples. In the month since she had come to live with Inuyasha, life had changed for her. Part of her was genuinely surprised when he remained a complete gentleman, respecting her space, giving her the occasional back rub, but part of her was not. During the week she had dated him she had known he was usually very devoted and had a soft, kinder side beneath the rough exterior. He had work during the day, but he would call her several times to make sure that she was doing alright. The very morning after she arrived he set up an appointment for a doctor to check out the "pup," as he called it. He had even accompanied her.

Kagome had pretty much given up the idea of finding a job, so she had been at a loss as to how to occupy herself until the baby was born. When she brought it up to Inuyasha, he had suggested that she find a hobby.

Kagome grinned as she stared at the paper. It was almost complete, now all she needed were the final touches on the hair. She had scrounged for paper and pencils, and decided to draw the furniture in the living room. Since then she had gone around, sketching and sometimes even writing poems or short stories.

A sudden thump in her belly made her drop the pencil. She gasped, and placed a hand over her belly. Another soft thump, and Kagome giggled.

"Oi, what's so funny?"

Kagome grinned at Inuyasha, standing in the doorway, clearly having just gotten home.

"Come here, Inuyasha." She said. He frowned at her, but came and settled in the chair next to hers. She reached out and grabbed his hand, placing it on her belly. Inuyasha looked at her curiously, until his eyes widened with surprise.

"It kicked?' he asked.

Kagome nodded. "I was wondering when it would."

They both sat quietly, just smiling at Kagome's stomach.

"You want to go out for dinner?" Inuyasha asked finally.

"Sure." Kagome replied.

Both stood, and walked out to the car.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began. He turned and faced her. "Uh, if it's just you and me, going somewhere, wouldn't that make it a date?" she finished quietly, her face bright with hope.

He blinked, and smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Well, if it is, you'd let me take you to your seat, ne?" he guided her to the passenger side, opened the door, and helped her in. He shut the door and got in on the other side. They were on the freeway when he spoke again.

"Would you like to go to the Bonsai?"

Kagome shot a quick glance at him. "That's where we had our first date." She whispered.

"Yea." He said softly.

"Sure."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome rolled over onto her other side for what felt like the millionth time that night. She opened her eyes and moaned at the red lights that proclaimed it to be a little after midnight.

_I'm never going to go to sleep if it's up to you, isn't it? _She asked her belly. It chose not to respond.

Her face took on a happy glow when she thought back to dinner. Inuyasha had been very courteous, and she was beginning to see why she had fallen for him in the first place.

_I mean, normally I wouldn't even kiss a guy after the first week, let alone sleep with him. I loved him so much back then. I don't know if I ever really stopped. _

_No. I definitely hated him when he betrayed me. _

_He seems so sad about that now, and he is trying really hard to make it right. _

She moaned when her body gave a sharp twitch.

_On the other hand, if he gets me pregnant again, I'll kill him. _

She cuddled into the pillow, fully aware of the fact that she was curled on one edge of the bed. Sleeping in the middle gave this extremely painful feeling of loneliness. At least on the side she could focus on the edge and believing that someone warm and loving was on the other side, just waiting to take her in his arms.

_You kicked him out, remember? He's out on the couch. _

Kagome still remembered that fateful night, falling asleep with him curled around her. It had been wonderful, then slightly painful, but he had taken away the pain. She had given herself to him, and he to her, and it had felt so perfect. She had been so happy that night. Waking up in his arms, peaceful and sated, had been amazing.

Ever since his betrayal she hadn't slept well, waking at the slightest noise, sleeping lightly and fitfully when she did finally drop off. It had been better since she had come to live here, but occupying this bed alone, his bed, brought on an entirely new pain.

_He probably still doesn't want me. He was such a bastard. Only three days later, or not even. He met her at the hotel, so it was less that a day after he was with me… I was that terrible. _Kagome's eyes fell, and she fought the urge to cry. He would know when he came in to get clothes in the morning.

Kagome finally gave up on sleeping and got out of bed. She wore long, thick sweat pants and a sweatshirt, even though it was summer. It was really hot, but she would rather have the coverage that wander around in her underwear, which was how she usually slept in summer.

_You know, there's a solution to the loneliness, and you'll get an answer to all of these self-doubting questions. It is currently sleeping on the couch. _

_He won't like being woken in the middle of the night. _

_Then just crawl in with him. You'll stop feeling sorry for yourself, and if he reacts well in the morning then it means he likes you. If he flips then there you go. _

In her exhausted state of mind, Kagome suddenly found herself in the living room, looking at the fold out couch, on which a lump lay under a thin blanket. Before her new found courage failed her, she walked all the way to the side of the bed and after a moment's hesitation, climbed on. She delicately stretched out, and held herself stiff. Inuyasha continued to sleep peacefully in the middle.

After several minutes Kagome finally relaxed a little and brought more of her weight down on the bed. She winced.

_Damn, this thing is uncomfortable. He's slept on it for a month? Poor guy…_

She stifled a gasp when an arm settled over her. She felt the other arm grab the thin blanket and bring her under it. She stiffened even more when she was dragged onto a firm chest. Soft breathing ticked her ear, and she relaxed a little.

"K'gome." Inuyasha mumbled. She looked back at him curiously, finding his eyes closed and his breathing even.

_He said my name in his sleep?_

Kagome leaned back and relaxed into him. Within seconds she was asleep.

**Still sick as anything…ugh. Being headachy is not the best condition to be writing in. I'll try to keep updating, and I really hope to finish before school starts, because then I won't update for months at a time. This story will only be maybe 10-12 chapters, like Nightmares. Thanks for all the review love, this story is by far the most popular I've ever written. Arigato minna!-Akihana**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people. I decided to be nice to you and not leave you hanging. By the way, I've had people mention that my fic is "exactly" like I Dare You by another author. For the record, I am not copying her story. I have read it, and am a fan. I am also aware that the beginning is similar. However, the stories diverge at that point. In fact, I see no similarities beyond the first chapter. Also, if you are going to make a comment about me copying another author, at least be proud and do it while logged on. Okay, now that that's over with, lets get back to the story, where Kags has just crawled in with a sleeping Inu…-Akihana**

**Chapter Five**

_Mmmm, this is nice. _

Kagome opened her eyes and yawned. She was on the pull out bed on the couch. This was slightly confusing, as was the conspicuous absence of its regular occupant.

_He left? Wait, its Saturday, he doesn't need to get up early. _

She looked around, then heard the shower running. She relaxed, and noticed the tray on the side of the bed closest to her.

_Breakfast?_

Kagome crawled over to it, and giggled. A stack of pancakes was sitting on a plate, and he had evidently used syrup to draw a heart on top. On one side of the plate he had drawn _Kagome _with chocolate syrup.

_I guess he doesn't mind me in his bed. _

She picked up the bottle of chocolate syrup, and drew Inuyasha's name on the other side of the pancakes. She grinned at the entire effect, which resembled the kind of thing people carved into trees.

"Morning Kagome." The bed creaked as Inuyasha sat down next to her.

"I was going to make porridge with a floating smiley face, but then I figured it'd be easier to write with syrup."

Kagome smiled. She snaked a hand around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I love it. Thank you."

His hand went around her hip, and he hugged her to him.

After several seconds of silence Kagome reached out and grabbed a fork. Inuyasha smiled and followed her example.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey, you wanna go out somewhere?" Inuyasha asked, lounging against the counter, watching Kagome do the dishes.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"An amusement park just opened near here. It's supposed to be really good."

Kagome smiled at him. "Let me put on something else."

Inuyasha reached out and caught her before she left, giving her a one armed hug. She smiled and closed her eyes, leaning into him. They stayed that way for a little while, until Kagome finally extracted herself and made for the bedroom.

_He's acting like an affectionate puppy. Kawaii! And he didn't seem mad about me coming into his bed. Maybe I can let him back into his bed. My bed. As long as he doesn't do anything. _

_Would it really bother you if he went farther than hugs? _

_Yes! When he got what he wanted, that was when he abandoned me. As long as he's fighting to get me back then he really is caring. As soon as I give in…_

Kagome shook her head as she pulled on a loose shirt and a stretchy skirt.

_I'm getting so big. Soon I won't be able to wear any of my old clothing. _

She returned to the living room to find the pull out bed back as a couch, and Inuyasha waiting by the door. She gave him a half-hearted smile, which he immediately frowned at. He vaulted across the room and held her up to his chest, nuzzling her neck.

"I'm alright, Inuyasha." Kagome said finally, trying to push him away. He squeezed her gently, kissed her cheek, then lead her by the hand out to the car.

"If something was wrong, you'd tell me, right?"

Kagome looked up into his eyes, filled with worry. She nodded, and he seemed satisfied.

Inuyasha frowned as he got into the car.

_Something is bothering her. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You know, sometimes being pregnant has its nice sides." Kagome said to no one in particular. Inuyasha turned and looked at her, curious. She grinned, and twirled. "I'm not allowed on roller coasters or any of the awful spinning rides that make me want to puke!" She started skipping up the path, giggling.

Inuyasha grinned. "I should never have fed you cotton candy." He called up to her.

Kagome turned back and smiled at him. "Why not? I'm friendly when I'm hyper." She pranced back and hugged him fiercely. He hugged her back, stroking her hair gently.

"Hey, hey, try to keep it down in public," a man yelled from a nearby ride. "If you want to come inside though…"

Inuyasha laughed and carried Kagome over to the entrance. She looked at him curiously, then at the sign above the entrance, and blushed. She blushed even more when Inuyasha settled her right next to him on one of the tacky boats. He still had an arm around her shoulders, and was leaning onto her shoulder. She looked up at him as the boat lurched forward. His eyes were closed, and he was nuzzling up to her. She giggled and exposed more of her neck.

She felt his lips brush against her neck, and shivered. Her hands went to his ears, stroking them. He moaned and began nipping, pulling her flush against him. She cupped his cheek, and brought him up so she could look into his eyes. Again, before her courage could fail, she leaned forward and brought her lips to his.

She held them for a brief second, before pulling away. Less than a split second later, their lips met again, and Inuyasha ran his hand into her hair holding her closer. He nipped her bottom lip, and gladly entered when she opened for him. He explored her mouth, as though he had forgotten in the months they were apart.

Time seemed to stop as they kissed, and it seemed like no time at all until the man was clearing his throat loudly in their direction. Kagome grumbled and hid her face in Inuyasha's shoulder. He stroked her hair gently, and helped her out of the boat. She held onto his hand, and they walked together, both thinking the same thing.

_Perfect._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Aww, come on, Inuyasha, it can't hurt."

"Feh."

"Not even for me?"

"If it's for you, then what do I get in return?"

"I'll make dinner. Something really special."

"Like that'll do it, Kagome."

Kagome frowned, then brightened. "I'll give you a kiss."

Inuyasha's ears perked up, and he seemed to consider it. "How about two? One before, and one after?"

Kagome grinned, and rocked onto her toes, bringing him into range. He closed the distance and kissed her. It was short, mainly because young children were running about with over protective mothers. After a few not so subtle glares, they broke apart, and Inuyasha rolled his shoulders back.

"Watch me." He grumbled. He strode over and picked up the hammer, and brought it above his head in one swift motion. The bell's clang immediately followed the hammer's fall. He turned back, and grinned.

"See, I can defeat the machine. Let's go somewhere where people won't stare." He grabbed her by the hand and led her off into a darker corner of the park. They sat on a bench, and Inuyasha tugged Kagome into his arms. He stroked her face gently, before lowering his lips to hers.

Time seemed to stand still as they remained connected, his hands found the small of her back and held her to him. She in turn dug her fingers into his hair and started finger combing it. Finally they broke for air, and Kagome leaned her cheek onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and let his head rest on her hair.

Kagome giggled suddenly. Inuyasha lifted his head up to gaze at her with his eyebrows raised.

"So, this is what they mean when people cuddle." She giggled again, and smiled at him. He raised his eyebrows even more, and rolled his eyes.

"Poor Kagome, you can't even tell what proper cuddling is. This is hugging."

Kagome frowned at him, and smirked. "Well, Inuyasha, if you are oh so experienced, then by all means, enlighten poor naïve me. Show me what real cuddling is. Or are you too much of a man to cuddle in public?"

Inuyasha stared at her, not wanting to back down from her challenge. "Please, you can't cuddle properly on a park bench. But seeing as it is getting late, we could head home and I'll show you how to cuddle there."

Kagome laughed. "I still think you're just too afraid to show a soft side in public. Chicken! And I'm not tired-" she immediately made a complete fool of herself by yawning widely.

Inuyasha smiled broadly, and picked her up. "I win this round." He said smugly while walking toward the exit.

Kagome sighed. "Alright, but let me walk. People are staring."

Inuyasha let her down, but kept possession of her hand.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome stretched out on the bed, yawning widely. She gazed through half closed eyes at the man who had settled on the chair across the room.

"Forgotten your promise already?" she asked, smiling coyly.

He in turn grinned back and sauntered over to her. He pulled her into his arms and lay down on his side, letting her rest tucked into his chest. His chin was resting on her crown, and one of his legs was gently thrown over her legs, while his arms were wrapped around her upper body.

"You're amazing, you know." He mumbled to her.

"Hmmm, why is that?" she asked.

She felt his lips press into her hair, as though he were considering the answer.

"You took me back, after all I did to you." He said quietly. "I was a complete bastard, and you would have been totally right to just put me on a restraining order, or just beat the living crap out of me. But, here we are, cuddling." He laughed softly, and nuzzled her neck. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Kagome reached up and found one of his ears. She rubbed at the base, listening to him purring at her actions.

"I think I'll forgive you." She said to him, relaxing in his arms.

"Really?" he asked.

Kagome sat up and looked into his eyes. Her hands cupped his cheeks, and she regarded his hopeful bright eyes.

"Really." He nuzzled her hand, a happy, content look on his face.

"Ano, Kagome?" She looked up and gave him her attention. He took her hand and started playing with the fingers. He was blushing, and gazing determinedly at their hands.

"Well, seeing as you are living with me, and you forgive me…would you consider possibly marrying me?"

Kagome bit her lip, and looked down. "It's not that I don't forgive you…" she mumbled.

Inuyasha looked down, his eyes immediately losing their hopefulness. "It's alright." He muttered. "I know you don't trust me. Hell, I don't even deserve your trust." He carefully stood and made his way to the closet, grabbing a pair of sleeping hakama, and disappeared into the bathroom. Kagome got up and grabbed her sleeping clothes, pulling them on. She returned to the bed and lay back, burying her face in the pillow.

_I promised myself I would never let the bastard close to me…so why does turning him down make me feel like a monster? His face when he realized I didn't want to marry him? _

_You don't trust him. If he ditched you after a week, the most wonderful week of your life, he will probably do it again. _

_I know, but he's been trying so hard for me. He's letting me live with him, paying for food and helping the baby. _

_Yea, but, it's only been a month. Most people have engagements that last that long. You only had non-murderous feelings for him for maybe 5 or 6 weeks. _

Kagome's musing was cut short by the arrival of Inuyasha. She pulled her head out of the pillow to watch as he trudged over to the door, plainly sulking, but trying to remain proud. At the door he turned back to her.

"The offer still stands, if you ever change your mind." He mumbled.

"Wait!" Kagome called. He looked at her, eyes hopeful again. She held his gaze for several seconds before blushing and looking down. "Well, that couch is really painful to sleep on," she began. "This is your room, and your bed, right? I could take the couch, if you want your bed, or, this is a pretty big bed," she continued.

He cracked a small grin, and took tentative steps toward her. When he detected no denial in her eyes, he vaulted for the bed, making her shriek as she was thrown in the air.

"Baka!" Kagome grabbed a pillow and started hitting him with it.

"Abuse!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to shield his face from her blows. He reached behind him and grabbed the other pillow, attempting to fight her pillow with it. After about five minutes of exhausting pillow fighting, both collapsed on the bed. Kagome had her head on Inuyasha's stomach, and Inuyasha had a hold of her ankle and was playing with her toes.

Kagome smiled, and tried to get up, but moaned and lay back down. Inuyasha's eyes immediately narrowed; and he sat up, letting her head slide into his lap.

"What's wrong?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

Kagome smiled wearily. "My back isn't very happy that I'm pregnant."

Inuyasha winced, and lifted her up into a sitting position. "Can I help?"

"If you want to," she mumbled. Inuyasha began to massage her shoulders. She sighed blissfully, and relaxed. Her eyes slid closed as his hands migrated down her back, ridding her of the tension that had plagued her all day.

All too soon the soothing feel of his hands ceased, and she grumbled at the lost contact. She heard soft laughter behind her, and strong arms wrapped around her torso and lay her on her back. His head rested against her shoulder, and he nuzzled into her.

"I say I deserve an ear rub after that." Inuyasha said.

Kagome giggled, and latched onto his ears. He began to rumble deeply in his chest, and she smiled. After several minutes he completely relaxed and began to snore lightly. She smiled and finger combed his hair as he slept. It wasn't long before her fingers stilled and she followed him into dreams.

**By the way, I Dare You is a very good read by Wolf Blossom, on both mediaminer and fanfiction. I recommend all her works. Her writing style and characters are very different from mine, and the plots aren't the same at all. Ugh…I think I see now why people who get constantly flamed almost stop writing. The next chapter will be coming soon.-Akihana**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Thanks for waiting so patiently. And thank you for all the reviews and support. You guys made my day. Unfortunately, I haven't even started chapter 7, so it may be a few days. Though, school doesn't start for three weeks for me, so I'll hopefully have plenty of free time to do it. Luv ya all!-Akihana**

**Chapter 6**

Kagome lifted another maternity shirt and examined the horrid faded grey and denim color, before putting it back with a sigh.

_Maybe this is one way they try to discourage you from getting pregnant. They make the clothing you have to wear hideous. _

"Well, that's not as bad as some of the stuff we've seen." Sango commented.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I think this gray was meant to be white."

"Or black." Sango added. Kagome sighed, and grabbed it.

"Well, just look on the bright side." Sango commented. Kagome gave her an incredulous look. "Well, just recite an internal mantra or something. It's only for a month. If you're lucky, you'll give birth early and then use your normal clothing."

Sango and Kagome paid for the clothing, and walked down the street.

"So, how has Inuyasha been?" Sango asked.

Kagome blushed. "Oh, well, he's really nice. I've forgiven him for being a cruel bastard."

"Even though he was really awful to you?"

"Well, I hated him at first, but he kept trying so hard," Kagome started twiddling her fingers. "And, I couldn't get a job, and I didn't want to be left alone." Kagome hung her head. " I feel like I just took advantage of his hospitality."

Sango raised her eyebrows. "I think the reasons may be deeper. You guys seemed to like each other when I walked in. And you are getting along now, right?"

Kagome blushed, and tried to distract the direct attack. "Oh, please. Don't tell me you moved in with Miroku and stayed in a different room?"

Sango grinned. "So you are sharing a bed with him!" she yelled triumphantly.

"I'm not listening! I'm not listening!"

"Okay, but in all seriousness, why did you forgive him? He was a bastard, then pulled a 180 degree."

Kagome sighed. "I don't know, Sango. I don't think I ever stopped loving him. But, I did kick him out of his bed for a month. And it's not like we're doing anything…serious."

Sango sighed. "You know, someday I should go and beat him up as a pre-emptive threat to leaving you again. Though, he won't, it might feel good."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean, he won't? He left me right after we, you know. What if, as soon as I give myself to him again, he'll just leave me alone? What if he doesn't accept the child? He's just waiting for it to be born…"

Sango cut her off. "Kagome, I made all those arguments to you, and you argued back. And, he is inu-hanyou. He's going to feel attached to his pup. And it's mother. I don't know why he left the first time. He was really protective of you, and I don't think he ever left your side that week. And, don't you remember? He left Kikyo right after his encounter with you."

Kagome stared. "He did?"

Sango nodded. "Yea, he seemed really depressed. I don't know why he was such a bastard to you, but he definitely was a grouch while you were gone."

Kagome sighed. _This just keeps getting more and more confusing._

"At most he spent maybe two nights with a woman. He never seemed happy with any women after you. Maybe he finally realized that he just needed to suck it up and be nice to you to try and get you back."

Kagome nodded wearily. "I don't know what to think anymore. It's been 3 months and he's been really nice, and caring. I can't bring myself to hate him. You know, he asked me to marry him?"

Sango blinked, bemused. "Maybe he's marrying for you. Um, you know how you told me about your family?" Kagome nodded. "Well, I kind of told Miroku, and he told Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha knows? Oh, kami." Kagome moaned.

Sango blanched and bit her lip. "Well, he probably wants to marry you for that. And, to see whether you guys can get along enough that you could become mates."

Kagome stared. "Mates?" she gasped, blushing.

Sango nodded. "He's inu-hanyou, remember? To become his mate would be all binding, even more than marriage. There is no divorce, and if he were to die, or you, the other would follow almost immediately. He's probably waiting till you feel more comfortable or something."

Kagome stopped walking and gave her a curious look. "He hasn't even mentioned that. I still think he probably is just being loyal because he feels guilty about getting me pregnant."

Sango raised her eyebrows. "So, he kissed you like that this morning because he felt it was his duty, and resented it? He probably doesn't want to pressure you, especially since you obviously didn't agree to marry him."

Kagome hung her head slightly. "I never turned him down, not completely. I'm just-"

"not sure?" Sango finished.

Kagome nodded.

Both girls sat on a park bench in silence for several minutes.

Kagome finally broke the silence. "So, are you and Miroku going to get married?"

Sango blushed. "Well, we are living together, and he likes me right?"

Kagome squealed. "When is it?"

"In the spring." Both girls turned and smiled at their respective men. Sango stood and went to Miroku, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha helped Kagome to rise. She groaned as she straightened again, leaning heavily on Inuyasha.

"Just a little longer, ne, Kagome?" he said.

"Yea, then I get to see my feet."

He laughed. "Home?"

Miroku cut in. "Well, Sango and I thought that it'd be nice to have a double date, so we could all catch up."

Kagome grinned. "Good. Just no touching me, Miroku."

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Just yell and I'll send him to meet his maker."

Kagome and Sango laughed while Miroku protested.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I think we should have a girl's night out." Sango announced. Three pairs of eyes settled on her, wearing various expressions of shock or amusement.

"What is this 'we'? Last time I checked I was male." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I was referring to Kagome and myself. Since she's going to be freaking out over the baby, we should make you two watch it while we go have fun."

Kagome laughed. "Sango, you're implying that I'd be on my own the other six nights."

Miroku grinned. "Guy's night!"

Sango glared at her fiancée. "If you plan on marrying me, you better be ready to dedicate some time to me. Especially if I get pregnant. If you even want a chance of getting me in that state-"

Miroku cut her off. "My dear Sango, of course I will dedicate all my time to you." His eyes roved to her chest. Sango blushed, and gave him a 'don't you dare' glare. Miroku held up his hands innocently.

Inuyasha and Kagome both occupied themselves, used to this kind of behavior.

"Keep the hentai to the bedroom, Miroku. There she won't slap you for it. Speaking of which," he rested his chin on his hand, "we're gonna need you to babysit the pup once it's born a few times so that we have the house to ourselves."

Kagome blushed, and shoved him. Inuyasha gave her a perverted grin and left a big, wet kiss on her cheek. Kagome groaned. "Follow your own advice, hentai."

Sango handed her a napkin, rolling her eyes. "Just wait till the baby falls asleep or something."

Miroku grinned. "It's not like it will be less noisy at my place." Sango blushed heavily and took a large bite of her food. "Maybe you could even let the baby watch, a little hands on birds and bees-" Sango spat out her mouthful and decked him.

"You will not go anywhere near any child of mine." She seethed. Miroku grinned, and kissed her before she could get any angrier.

Inuyasha laughed. "Miroku, you better get home and do some making up with Sango." He lifted Kagome to her feet, dropped some money on the table, and left Miroku to make peace with Sango.

Kagome turned on him as soon as they entered the parking lot. He tried to distract her by throwing his jacket over her shoulders to shield against the growing chill.

"What's this about alone time?" she growled. "And wanting the baby out of the house because of noise?"

Inuyasha backed up nervously, knowing he was about to get it.

"Kagome?" he cut in, before she could get started. She closed her mouth, and nodded. "Let's get home before you lay into me. At least then it'll be warm and you won't be stranded when you knock me out. Deal?"

"If I were still able to drive I would so just leave you by the side of the road." Kagome grumbled.

"Aww, that wouldn't be nice."

"You can take the couch tonight."

"Aww, Kags, you've said that before."

"Keep this up and I might actually make good in it."

Inuyasha raised his hands in defeat, and strode toward his car. Kagome followed, gloating on her triumph.

The ride back was silent, Inuyasha trying to think of ways to win the continuation of the argument that he knew would get started once they were home, and Kagome trying desperately not to moan at the discomfort of carry so much additional weight on her front.

The silence carried on into their bedroom, where they immediately separated to change. Kagome lay stretched out sideways across the bed, wincing. Her back was acting up more than normal today.

"If I rub your back would this unworthy one be allowed into his bed?"

Kagome frowned at him. "Your bed? Last I checked I am occupying it, making it mine."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Please. I am the man of this house. Therefore, I demand access to my bed and my bitch." His eyes widened in horror almost immediately. "I ah-"

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Back rub, foot massage, and we'll talk about me being your bitch in the morning."

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he was very lucky not to be dead for letting the bitch comment slip. "Which first?"

Kagome grinned. "The mighty 'man of the house' is submitting so easily to his 'bitch?'"

Inuyasha grumbled. "Don't push your luck."

Kagome smiled, and held out her feet. He took them into his hands and began to work the muscles and bones to relieve her of the ache.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So, your bitch?" Inuyasha winced. He had been hoping she would forget that. Kagome stood by his side as he was cooking breakfast.

"Um, it's what inu-youkai call their mates. Their women, whatever. It um, just slipped. It isn't an insulting term at all." He said quickly.

She smiled. "I guess I am. But what about the other women you bedded?"

Inuyasha winced to hear her speak so casually of something he now wished never had happened.

"Well, ah, technically it is the one who bears my mark, which is no one."

"You wish me to?" Kagome asked.

"It would mean a lot to me, but it is a large commitment. You wouldn't be able to leave, and we'd be more than just legally bound by human marriage. For youkai, it's forever. And you'd pick up some youkai abilities."

Kagome stared at him, a frown marring her face. "Sango never mentioned that."

Inuyasha shook his head. "You'd live as long as me, which is a long time. I'd be able to tell some of your emotions, and you mine. In theory, at least. This doesn't happen very often."

"What does it take?" Inuyasha stared at her.

"You're seriously considering this." He accused.

Kagome shrugged and blushed. "Perhaps."

"I'd bite your neck while we were, uh, as one." He blushed.

Kagome blushed also, emitted a soft cheep, and lowered into a chair. "Well, that's not possible for a few weeks."

Inuyasha nodded absently.

"So, you want a boy or a girl?" Kagome asked absently.

"I'd like any pup as long as it has a bit of you in it." He responded.

Kagome giggled. "you flirt."

Inuyasha grinned back. "No, I flirted with nameless women. I flatter you. There is a difference."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Oh? Tell me, what is that difference."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Flirting gets me a date with some cute chick. Flattering gets me the good grace of my adorable bitch."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's going to take a while to get used to that term." She frowned, then brightened. "Do I get a term for you?"

Inuyasha grinned. "You could call me lord and master."

Kagome groaned. "I seem to recall being triumphant twice last night. Perhaps I should prove my prowess again. Or simply laugh at the fact that you are cooking while I watch. Perhaps I should go get my camera and capture the moment in immortality."

Inuyasha cut her off with a swift kiss as he passed on his way to the table.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, pressing soft lips to her ear. "Just wait until I get you in bed, my bitch. I will make you scream for every snub, and I shall teach you the true meaning of submission." He blew into her ear, and ran a hand along one engorged breast. She shivered. He grinned, and tightened his arms around her shoulders before plowing into his breakfast.

Kagome poked at hers. It took Inuyasha several mouthfuls to notice, but when he did he dropped his fork and gazed into her eyes worriedly.

"Kagome? What's wrong? I'm not going to hurt you, I was just teasing." Kagome shook her head. "I know." She said softly.

He visibly relaxed. She finally brought her eyes up to meet his. She opened her mouth and her throat worked, but no sound came out. Inuyasha patiently waited, guessing that this was important to her and not something he should blow off. She finally managed to speak, but it was throaty and came out more like a growl.

"You won't just abandon me this time?"

Inuyasha let out a relieved sigh. Somehow, he thought it would be much worse. However, Kagome obviously was in dire need of comforting. He brought his chair next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders again, his face buried in her neck. He would have taken her into his lap, but she was too big for such actions. He sniffed multiple times, gently pressing soft kissed to the bare skin of her neck.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I was an asshole to do that to you the first time. I never should have abandoned you like that. He brought his face up to look into her eyes. "I want you as my mate, Kagome. I will never harm my mate." One of his hands stroked her cheek, and he kissed her forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, before returning to her lips. He finally broke the kiss to hug her, as much as he could in her state.

His lips brushed her ear again. "I love you, Kagome. I want you to stay with me." He tightened his hold on her shoulders. "Of course, I will be the dominant one when we make love, but that won't interfere with your pleasure. In fact, you were pretty good at pleasuring me, for your first time."

Kagome nuzzled his neck. "We'll see about me submitting." Inuyasha grinned. Somehow he'd expected nothing less from her.

_All the better when I ride her, her moans, screaming for me. The fight for dominance will be stimulating for sure._

"Whatever you say, bitch." He said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Inuyasha pulled away, but she grabbed his sleeve.

"Thank you." She murmured.

He smiled, and stroked her cheek, allowing her to lean into his touch.

_This woman, somehow, she makes me feel wonderful, powerful, but she makes life interesting at the same time. Kagome…_

_Protect her._

Inuyasha smiled as his thumb brushed her cheek. _I will._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

As the supposed day of Kagome's labor drew nearer, all three of her close friends became increasingly paranoid. After she went into false labor in front of Inuyasha, he point blank refused to leave her alone for any amount of time. The only place he wasn't in direct eye contact was the bathroom, and even then he was usually right outside the door.

In the peaceful hours of the morning one peaceful Saturday, Kagome awoke, and her eyes flew wide as she felt the sheets around her get soaked.

"Oh, shit." She cursed. (A/N My mother supposedly said this when her water broke in bed on the morning of my birth)

Inuyasha immediately awoke, looked at her, and his face gained a look of dawning comprehension.

Uttering many words that should not be repeated in front of little children, Inuyasha jumped out of bed and pulled on a shirt.

They both went to the hospital, where Kagome was escorted to a room and Sango and Miroku called to keep Inuyasha under control.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What the fuck is taking so damn long!" Inuyasha demanded, pacing in front of the hospital room, right as another scream echoed from inside the room. Inuyasha turned to the door, and was halfway to it with the intention of breaking it down when Sango latched onto one arm and Miroku grabbed the other.

"It'll be fine, Inuyasha!" Miroku gasped, the effect of holding back an enraged half demon thoroughly winding him. "There are doctors in there who can help Kagome. Nothing will come of you bursting in there!"

"I should be with her." Inuyasha growled, fighting the two pulling him back.

"It'll be over soon. Just stay calm!" Sango gasped.

As if on cue, the sounds of pain from the room stopped, and the sounds of an infant sobbing filled the space. All three outside relaxed.

The nurse opened the door, and Inuyasha strode past without waiting for her to speak. Inside, Kagome was propped up on a hospital bed, a tiny bundle in her arms. He was almost immediately at her side, stroking her cheek gently.

"Do you want to meet your daughter, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha came forward, and timidly pushed aside the blanket around the pup's face. A tiny image of Kagome's face looked back up at him. Her beautiful amber eyes looked straight into him, and she whimpered a little bit when she was transferred from her mother to her father.

One small hand reached out and swiped in front of her, as though she was unable to gauge the distance to the face in front of her. Inuyasha lowered his hand and gave her a finger, which she promptly latched onto and pulled to her body. The pup sniffed the finger, and, in the adorable baby way, cuddled it and began to babble. Kagome and Inuyasha both smiled.

"She recognizes her papa." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha sat on the bed next to her. "How is mama holding up?" he asked softly, now gently rubbing a knuckle underneath the pup's chin.

Kagome groaned. "Give me a few days." He smiled and kissed her. Kagome sighed blissfully.

"I still remember when you first told me." She said quietly. Inuyasha's ears perked up, and his attention turned to her. "Yea. That wasn't the most tactful way to breach that news." He mumbled.

"I never imagined I'd get this in the end." She said, her happy gaze falling on Inuyasha and the pup in his arms who was still babbling. He smiled at her again, before giving her the pup.

The little girl cooed at her mother, who stroked her silver hair, and then twitched when her mother found the little white dog ears atop her head. She flicked them free of her hair and sighed happily, nuzzling into her mother.

Inuyasha watched the sleeping girl and her mother contentedly.

"What should we name her?" he asked softly.

"Hyumaru." Kagome said softly.

"Hyumaru." Inuyasha repeated. "You're as pretty as your mama."

Kagome smiled. "And I'll be back to normal size, finally."

Inuyasha smiled, and looked up with a grin to see both Miroku and Sango trying to look through the window. "Want to let them in?"

Kagome nodded.

Hyumaru twitched in her arms, as though sensing that more people were coming to fawn over her.

Kagome smiled at the little girl, and gently rubbed her cheek. Hyumaru sighed happily and snuggled closer to her mother.

_Welcome to the world, my darling._

**Well, the birth is over, yay. Now I get to do fun things with Inuyasha and Kagome…hehehe…..a proud hentai am I. Now, the name Hyumaru has a really weird story behind it. I was up really late, trying to think of a name for their baby. I fell asleep, and had a dream that I went to my local YMCA and talked to a female lifeguard who introduced herself as Hyumaru. Then I woke up, and it immediately hit me that if whatever is out there decided to give me that name out of nowhere, I might as well use it. So, the girl's name is Hyumaru.-Akihana**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lemon alert! This is the clean version. The complete chapter is at mediaminer (dot) org, under Akihana. **

**Disclaimer: Anyone notice I forgot this for the first 6 chapters? Oops. Well, I don't own Inuyasha & co. for the entire story, so there.**

**Chapter 7**

Inuyasha moaned as he rolled out of bed to answer the sounds of a screaming pup.

_Why does this happen at ungodly hours of the morning?_

He gently eased the pup out of her crib and rocked her.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned to face the woman half asleep on the bed. She was propped up on an elbow, and looked extremely tired.

"Go back to sleep. I got it." She nodded wearily and lay back down. She had just been discharged from the hospital that morning, and was still somewhat exhausted from the effects of giving birth.

Inuyasha rocked Hyumaru for several more minutes before laying her back down in her crib. The girl sighed happily in her sleep and settled down. Inuyasha let out a silent breath and returned to his bed. He crawled back under and over to the now sleeping Kagome. He pulled her into his arms, waiting for her to shift into a more comfortable position. He took a deep breath of her scent, and followed her into slumber.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After several weeks Hyumaru settled down enough that they were able to move her to another room. She would generally sleep through the night if both Inuyasha and Kagome would come and hold her before she slept. Inuyasha mentioned something about their scents being comforting to the pup, but Kagome was just happy that she was able to sleep through the night again. It was also really pleasing that she was able to sleep without worrying about her large belly.

Kagome sat on the couch, one eye on the girl sitting with a stuffed dog several feet away, the other on her most recent sketch. Hyumaru made for interesting drawing material.

Kagome was now unsure about getting a job. She had known before that she would need to get a job to support herself and her child, but she had never anticipated Inuyasha taking them both in. She knew that he could provide easily for all three of them, but she felt useless, just living there. There was only one car, which he drove to the city in the morning. She couldn't just take Hyumaru around all day; the girl would get bored and Kagome would be exhausted.

She had done some cleaning around the house, but it made her feel like an old fashioned house wife, who waited patiently for her husband to return. She couldn't even buy groceries, because of their distance from anything else. She had accumulated quite a few sketches though, but she was quickly running out of drawing material. Hyumaru had provided sorely needed fresh ideas, but after a few weeks Kagome was again scavenging things to draw.

She glanced at the clock and moaned. _It's only 10 am. What am I going to do for the rest of the day?_

The trill of the phone caused Hyumaru to start screaming, and Kagome groaned as she ran to pick it up. She pulled it up and snarled "What?" (A N I did this once. Don't follow my example.)

There was silence on the other end of the line. Suddenly, the dial tone came on, signaling whoever it was had hung up. She groaned and put the phone back on the receiver.

"That's going to come back and bite me in the ass, I just know it." She said aloud, before turning her gaze to the still hysterical girl. She sighed and went to her.

"Hush, Hyu, it's alright, just the phone." The girl reached out her little arms, and Kagome pulled her up into an embrace. The pup buried her nose in her mother, and sniffed at her. Kagome stroked her hair, reminded of the times that Inuyasha would do that. Holding her in an embrace, burying his nose in her neck or hair. Kagome sat on the couch. Soon enough the child was sleeping in her lap. She sighed and lay back against the couch.

_It's gonna be a long day._

The sound of the garage door opening startled her. She immediately stood and walked to the door. "He shouldn't be home yet." She mumbled to herself. She rounded the corner to see Inuyasha closing the door behind him. She stared.

"What are you doing home so early?" she asked, confused. He looked at her with concern in his eyes. In a swift movement he was there, holding her close while being careful of the baby she held.

"Um," Kagome said, "you wouldn't happen to be the one I snapped at on the phone, would you?"

He kissed her cheek, then gave a single solemn nod. She blushed immediately and looked down. "Sorry," she muttered. "I shouldn't have done that."

He squeezed her shoulders. "How about I take you guys out? It's been awhile."

Kagome simply nodded, and went to grab various baby essentials.

Twenty minutes later all three of them were sitting on a park bench, watching people walk past.

"So," Inuyasha commented casually, "any particular reason you snapped at me?"

Kagome flinched. She had known he would bring it up eventually.

"I was frustrated." She mumbled.

"About what?" he pressed.

"I just was, okay?" she snapped.

Inuyasha curled back, his arm slipping off her shoulder. Kagome couldn't stop; it felt like the dam had been breached.

"It feels like I'm becoming an old-fashioned housewife. I want to do something, see stuff. But I can't, because I have to stay home and mind the kid. I was so independent in school, I had dreams, and really good chances for a future. But now I can't, because I have to stay at your house all day with nothing to do but mind Hyumaru. I could always scrub the floors, or maybe wash your clothes while I wait for you to come home?" Kagome was really angry now, but she didn't care. It felt good to finally get this out.

"You don't know how it feels to be useless. Trapped, confined to something. I can't even leave the house, thanks to that one stupid mistake I made ten months ago."

"You have me." Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome rounded on him. "You! It's your bloody fault I'm in this mess. If it weren't for you, I'd be living my own life now, I'd be able to do what I wanted, live my dreams."

Inuyasha's ears twitched, and he snarled at her. "So you're saying I'm a mistake?"

Kagome glared right back at him. "The worst of my life."

Inuyasha looked like he wanted to hit her. He finally growled loudly and stood. He silently grabbed Hyumaru's things, and scooped up the girl, who was now whimpering. His attention turned to her. His face softened, and he stroked her cheek tenderly. Without so much as a second glance behind him he strode off, leaving Kagome on the park bench.

Kagome sat there for a long time, thinking.

_Why didn't he fight back? He just let me rant, and then, left. It doesn't make any sense. _

_You know, he did come for you when you were in a bad mood. He took you out. Maybe he understands a little what you're going through._

_How? He has gotten to do everything he wanted to. He has the job he wanted. All he had to do in the wake of that incident was take me and my child in, and even then, he didn't have to._

_He did though. For your sake. It would have been much harder for you if you had to support yourself and Hyu on low wage jobs. And, eventually Sango would have moved in with Miroku, and there isn't much cheap housing in that area, you would have had to move into the cheaper area of town, which is less safe, and not within walking distance of Sango and Miroku. _

_Well, life just sucks right now. There is no good way for me to go._

_Other than the boring little housewife, who basically keeps the house waiting for her husband to return._

_I don't want that. I never did. Yet, here I am. _

Kagome started wandering, lost in thought. Sometime in the afternoon she found herself at Sango and Miroku's apartment. In something of a daze she climbed the stairs.

"Kagome?" She turned to find Sango climbing the stairs with several full shopping bags. She hastened to grab two. Sango and Kagome made their way to the apartment in silence. Sango unlocked the door and let them both in. Sango spent several minutes putting away the food while Kagome sat on the couch. Finally Sango joined her and they both sat in silence.

"Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked finally.

"Still at work. I just got off." Sango replied.

Kagome nodded.

"So, what brings you by?" Sango asked casually.

"I've had a rotten day." Kagome said.

"Inuyasha have anything to do with it?"

Kagome blushed and looked down. "We sort of had a fight."

Sango stared in amazement. "What happened?"

Kagome sighed. "Well, I was in a really bad mood, so I just started yelling at him, and basically I told him that he was a huge mistake."

Sango winced. "Where is he?"

"Somewhere with Hyumaru."

"You going to be okay?"

Kagome forced a laugh. "I survived when he cheated on me. I think I'll survive this."

Both girls fell into silence again. After several minutes they heard it start to rain, the water bouncing off the windows and striking the ground.

"Um, Sango?" Sango looked up.

Kagome was gazing at her feet. "Can you take me home?"

"Uh, sure. Let me get my keys."

Kagome nodded, and soon they both entered the parking lot in search of Sango's car. All too soon, Kagome found herself in front of Inuyasha's house. She sat in the rain, watching it churn the dirt into thick mud. Something about the entire process made her peaceful, which she wanted to be when she faced Inuyasha.

After what felt like hours, Kagome forced her stiff muscles into movement, and stumbled toward the door. She was cold and achy, and felt her wet hair and clothing sticking to her body. After several seconds of deliberation she rang the doorbell and waiting, heart pounding. It felt like an eternity before footsteps approached the door, and it swung open. Kagome had been watching the ground for most of the time, but she looked up shyly, to find Inuyasha looking at her with an unreadable expression on her face.

They stared at each other for a long time, until Kagome broke the contest and turned her gaze downward.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have said that. You've been good to me, and didn't deserve to be yelled at. I'm so sorry."

In a flash she was scooped into his arms, and he dragged her inside, not caring that he was getting soaked in the process. He grabbed her legs and swung them up so that he could carry her to their room. In silence he began to strip her, noticing that she seemed too cold and out of it to do it herself. When her clothing was off he grabbed a towel and rubbed her down, to get off the water and warm her up. Soon she was shivering, and he transferred her to the bed, placing her underneath the blankets. He stripped down to his boxers and joined her, wrapping his warm body around her cold one.

"Thank you." She whispered feebly. Both lay awake, lost in their own thoughts.

"Hyumaru?" Kagome asked finally.

"Sleeping. She probably will need to be fed soon."

Kagome reached up, running her hands down his cheeks. Finally she pulled him in for a kiss. It deepened, and soon his hands migrated to her back, pulling her close to him. Her hands entangled in his hair, holding his head in place. He finally rolled her onto her back, and settled on top of her. He kissed her cheeks and nose before returning to her lips.

Kagome knew what was on his mind, and she discovered that she wanted it as well. It had been a long time since the last time, and she could hardly remember the feelings and excitement.

She opened her mouth for him, and he explored, battling tongues with her. Her hands released his hair and latched onto his ears, rubbing fiercely. He broke the kiss to gasp. His hips bucked hard against her, allowing her to feel the hardness of his arousal. He pressed it against her thigh.

Inuyasha took an opportunity to look down at the beauty beneath him. Her eyes were hooded, gazing at him in a mix of hazy pleasure and wonder, her mouth slightly agape, swollen lips parted. One of her hands came down to ran along his cheek, holding it. She finally pulled his head back down, her lips meeting his.

OoOo(Lemon)OoOoOoO

"Inuyasha." She gasped out.

He turned his eyes onto her.

"Hyumaru." She said. He grumbled, something about his pup taking away time with his mate. She tried to crawl off him, but he grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her down onto him, causing her to gasp. She moaned and leaned back onto him. He then attacked her exposed neck.

"Baby." She tried to gasp, only to moan mid word. Inuyasha groaned, and released her. She whimpered at the loss, and he grinned at her.

"Just making sure you'll come back to take care of that problem. See ya soon, koishii."

Kagome moaned and threw herself on top of him, wrapping her legs around his hips. He shook his head, laughing. "Remember, the pup? Hyumaru? You wanted to go to her before."

"Bastard." Kagome grumbled, stumbling towards the door.

"I'll have something special for you when you get back." Inuyasha called after her. He stood, still laughing, and entered the bathroom.

Kagome returned about twenty minutes later, looking moderately tired. However, her eyes lit up when she saw Inuyasha sprawled on the bed, a bottle sitting on the bed next to him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I was hoping to get a massage." He said simply. Kagome grinned. She crawled on to the bed, and began to rub his back, rubbing some water into it.

They lay peacefully, she working his shoulders and back, and he simply relaxing and enjoying her touch. Soon he felt her hands leave his back and move to his hair. She ran her fingers through it, and he let out a contented sigh. She smiled, and began to work his hair.

Inuyasha was so blissful that he had barely noticed when she started playing with his hair. All that registered was that he felt really good, and happy. He felt gentle tugs at his hair, and decided to trust her. She slowly moved down his head, and he felt something of a design forming on his scalp. The rustling of his hair made his ears twitch. He heard her giggle, and smiled. Nothing could possibly get rid of this peaceful feeling.

Kagome was sitting on Inuyasha's rear, putting the final touches on his hair. She wasn't sure whether he wanted his hair done, but it so tempting, and she presumed when he didn't say anything that he had no problems. She'd giggled when his ears twitched, almost as though they were itchy. She reached the end of his hair, and just left it that way. The braid was tight enough that it wouldn't come undone soon, and he would probably take it out in the morning anyway.

She gazed at the entire effect, and grinned. Sleepiness crept into her mind, and she leaned forward onto his back, her head nestled on the back of his neck. She took a deep breath, taking in his scent, and nuzzled him.

Inuyasha smiled into the pillow. The feeling of Kagome laying completely limp on his back was extremely relaxing. He felt her soft breath on his neck, and could tell that she was on the verge of falling asleep. He twitched and tried to get her onto the soft bed. After several minutes of self contortion he managed to get her underneath him. He threw a leg over hers, and wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled into him, and was soon asleep.

Inuyasha lay awake for a long time, reveling in the feel of her warm flesh against his.

_She makes me so happy. I cannot lose her._

Inuyasha caressed her sleeping face. _She looks happy, peaceful. Like some light has entered her body and makes her even more beautiful. I haven't seen it since the last time we were here, like this. _

Kagome stirred and half opened her eyes. She found him gazing at her, and smiled gently. He returned her smile, and smoothed back her hair. She blinked a few times, then closed her eyes with a contented sigh. Inuyasha hugged her tight, and followed her into slumber.

**New chapter coming soon. Look forward to it.-Akihana**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I'm alive. This chapter took forever to write. Sigh. And there is more lemony goodness. I need to go take a cold shower or something. I got most of it out, but some of it was necessary to the story. If you want to get the full on hentai version, go to mediaminer (dot) org. Thanks for the reviews.-Akihana**

**Chapter 8**

Dawn broke over the city of Tokyo, and shone over a couple entwined in bed. The man slowly roused as the light came through the windows, and he rose to let down the drapes. With the room shrouded in darkness once again, he returned to the woman sprawled on the bed. Crawling silently into bed, he settled himself firmly against her, bringing the blankets over them both before he dozed off again.

Kagome slowly entered the world of the awake, taking in the feeling of her body. For lack of a better word, she felt perky.

_Well, last night Inuyasha and I did do that. Who knew it would feel so good in the morning._

She focused on the object of her affections, currently spooning her from behind. A sudden, very hentai, thought occurred to her as to how she could rouse him. Grinning, she spun around and kissed him. Even in his sleep he sighed happily, and tried to recapture her lips when she pulled away. She giggled, and flicked his ear with her finger. It twitched and pinned against his scalp. She continued to tease his ears until a hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.

She looked down into Inuyasha's slightly annoyed gaze.

"What's with the messing with my ears?" he grumbled, not entirely coherent.

She giggled. "They're cute. See, they twitched." She proceeded to prove her point by rubbing one ear, causing it to unpin itself. She giggled uncontrollably for several minutes while the annoyed expression on Inuyasha's face did not diminish.

Kagome came down from her giggle high only to discover a very mischievous expression on his face. She gulped and backed away, only to be pounced on. She gasped when his fingers brushed the ticklish spots on her side. She giggled, and was soon rolling around in full-fledged laughter as Inuyasha attacked her. After several minutes Inuyasha let up so that she could breathe. He lay, still fully naked, with an arm flung over her heaving chest.

"Hey, Kagome?" The girl raised her head to look at him. "Wanna play truth or dare?"

Kagome's eyebrows disappeared into her hair, and she shrugged.

Inuyasha took this as a yes and sat up to look at her. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kagome said jokingly.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Inuyasha laughed.

In a panic, Kagome sat up, finally comprehending the situation. She eyed him warily, and blushed when she noticed he was plainly checking her out. She curled up and backed away against the wall.

"Kiss me."

Kagome could have fainted in relief. She'd thought he would say something much worse. Without hesitation she took his cheeks in her hands and kissed him. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, exploring it. After what must have been an obscenely long time, they broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Okay, dog boy, truth or dare?"

"Dog boy?" a disgruntled Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. Kagome grinned and latched on to an ear. He shook her off, pretending to be annoyed.

"Dare."

Kagome grinned. "I dare you to walk around the room on all fours."

Inuyasha just stared at her. "You're kidding, right?"

"Be glad I didn't call you a horse or a cow or something."

"I wouldn't have minded being a cow. Eating all day, having you pulling my-"

"Forget the cow idea." Kagome cut him off quickly.

Inuyasha gave a predatory grin. "Are you sure you don't want me to perform some other service instead of just walking around? I could be very good."

Kagome laughed. "Be happy I'm not making you bark or anything."

Inuyasha growled and made a big show of getting on the ground. She could hear him mumbling under his breath, hearing 'bitch' and multiple words she would never let him say in front of Hyumaru. He reluctantly crawled on the floor around the bed, then hopped back on.

"Payback time." He said, an evil grin adorning his face.

Kagome blanched. "Uh, truth."

Inuyasha looked like a deflated balloon.

"Fine." He grumbled. "Uh, if I told you I wanted to have sex in every room in my house, what would you say?"

Kagome stared, and blushed. "What are we waiting for?" she replied, almost shyly.

Inuyasha let out a chuckle. Kagome was now bright red, and staring at her lap. He could now see that her neck and part of her chest also turned red. He opened his mouth to tease her about it, but shut it. Any embarrassing comment now would ruin any chances of getting anything later.

He finally cleared his throat and broke the silence. "So, you gonna ask me?"

Kagome looked up, still somewhat distracted, before blushing again. "Yea, uh, truth or dare?"

He grinned. "Truth."

She sat pondering for several seconds. "What's your favorite thing about me?" she asked finally, not looking at him.

He cocked his head, and eyed her curiously. Finally, taking this as a chance to check her out without her getting mad, he proceeded to do just that. She was turning redder by the second, and he soon had it.

"How totally cute you are when you blush." He said, a big grin on his face. "Truth or dare."

Kagome smiled at him. "For that, I'll take my chances with dare."

Internally Inuyasha did a happy dance. (A/N wouldn't that be really cute?)

"I dare you to walk around like this all day." Kagome stared at him.

"I'm not wearing anything."

"That's the point."

"Hentai. What if someone comes?"

"Well, it's nothing Hyumaru hasn't seen before, and you just don't answer the door."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm totally getting you back for this."

"I would be shocked and disappointed if you didn't."

"Alright, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Bring it on little girl."

"Pleasure yourself." Kagome blushed and her hand flew to her mouth almost as soon as the words were out. She had simply been thinking it in some deeply embedded, very hentai part of her mind, and it had popped out before she could stop it. She looked up cautiously at him, who looked like he had been hit by a large object.

Inuyasha was seeing stars. He never expected Kagome to join him. He had already been worked up, and then she had to go and be that bold with him. He felt himself going hard inside her again, and realized she had yet to experience completion. He carefully withdrew, and was planning what to do in revenge, when a baby's screams doused the passion. Kagome immediately got up and left for Hyumaru's room. Inuyasha sighed, realizing he was probably going to have to visit the bathroom to get rid of his current affliction.

He rolled off the bed with a groan, grabbing a pair of boxers on his way to the bathroom.

Kagome returned with a babbling Hyumaru to find Inuyasha calmly sitting on the bed, wearing boxers. She gave him Hyumaru and had opened her closet only to have Inuyasha close it.

"We can't," she grumbled. "Hyu's awake, and we really need to do something other than stay in bed all day."

Inuyasha grinned. "You're forgetting my previous dare. No clothes."

Kagome looked puzzled, then a light shone and she rolled her eyes. "Shameless hentai." She muttered under her breath.

"Proud of it darling." He retorted. "And your mind was delightfully hentai just a few minutes ago. I've never been dared to do that before." He grinned triumphantly as Kagome flushed. "At least let me take a shower."

"Coming with you."

"Hyumaru."

"She can take care of herself."

"Inuyasha."

"Fine fine. Sheesh."

Kagome smiled and entered the bathroom, leaving Inuyasha to deal with the hyperactive pup. She was already trying to grab his hair, which he kept flicking over his shoulder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome collapsed in bed, totally exhausted. Her body was humming, in a pleasant but slightly uncomfortable way. All throughout the day Inuyasha had been taking advantage of her naked state. Casual touched to places she would have slapped Miroku for touching, occasionally pressing her against a hard surface and tracing her legs or arms. Once or twice he even completed the act against a wall. All in all, she was so shaky afterwards that he would end up carrying her onto the couch to watch movies.

_Hyumaru is a totally failure as a chaperone. _She grumbled halfheartedly. The girl was more interested in her toys or the movie characters than in what her parents were doing on the walls or couch.

_Well, he's definitely making up for all the time we've missed. _

_Uh-oh, footsteps. Couldn't Hyumaru have put up more of a challenge in settling down? Come on baby girl, where are you when I need you?_

Kagome closed her eyes, hoping to delay the inevitable attack on her body. It felt really good, but she was really tired and Inuyasha had incredible stamina. Besides, she had only done this again in the past 24 hours, and her body was already feeling sore. Somehow in the process of closing her eyes and trying to calm down, she dropped off into deep slumber.

The bed dipped as another weight settled into it. Inuyasha smiled and stroked his beloved's sleeping face.

_No wonder she's exhausted, she's been at it all day._

_That is your fault, you know._

_Well, yes, but that's what she gets for making me wait for months. Maybe I should hide her clothes or something. Or, better, buy her a thong. _

_She wouldn't wear a thong._

_She walked around naked today._

_That was a dare. Besides, she liked it too. _

_Let's just hope Hyumaru doesn't ask questions about this. Kagome would freak and then I'd be on the couch. _

To stop his internal dialogue, Inuyasha gently tugged Kagome up the bed, until she was tucked under the blankets properly. He crawled under with her and hugged her body tight.

_Maybe this'd be a good time to ask about becoming mates._

_Not now, she's sleeping. She'd be annoyed if you woke her up. _

_When she wakes up then. _

_Not right after. Get her into a pleasant mood, then ask her. Better yet, ask right before she comes. You know she wasn't one to please herself, so she'll have to come to you. Once she is your mate, then she can get mad all she wants. _

_Mad? She'll leave me dry for a long time for taking advantage like that. _

_Well, make her want you all the time, and she'll break down._

_Somehow that seems low. I shouldn't need to resort to trickery to get my mate's affection._

_Well, she ain't your mate now, is she?_

_Fine, in the morning, we'll talk about being mates._

With that he curled up around the woman, and she mumbled and shifted. He stroked her cheek, and she shivered.

"In'ysha." She mumbled softly. He kissed her cheek, and watched her sleep, far too worked up to sleep.

"My Kagome."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Delighted moans and mewls echoed from the room, as our favorite hanyou and girl were getting it on.

Kagome was already incoherent, and whimpered when she felt the heat of Inuyasha leave her. She looked up to see him sitting on the far end of the bed. Without hesitation she crawled to him, but cocked her head when he stopped her getting on his lap.

"Uh, Kagome…I have something I want to, um, ask."

Kagome grumbled. "Ask later." Her hand shot out to capture one of his ears. He chuckled and grabbed both of her wrists. He gently pushed her onto her back and held her hands to the bed, where they'd stay out of mischief. He was sitting on her hips, and contenting himself with checking out her bare chest. She blushed, and averted her gaze.

"Um, do you know anything about inu youkai and mates?"

Kagome groaned. "Couldn't you ask when I'm coherent? Finish what you started then I'll answer."

Inuyasha grinned and stroked her side. She wiggled and tried to get out of reach, which was difficult considering that he was sitting on her hips.

"Well, I was wondering whether you would consider being my mate?"

Kagome's eyes widened, and she immediately tried to sit up. Inuyasha got off her and let her get up.

"Well, Inuyasha…" she began, timidly. "This is a big deal, and we just had a huge fight only two days ago. I still don't know what I want to do with myself, maybe, could I think about it?" She was twining her fingers around, and was fidgeting, which he was sure was unrelated to the heat from earlier.

Inuyasha's ears drooped, and he nodded wearily. He slowly got off the bed and took a lot of time going through his closet, until he finally grabbed some sweatpants and a t-shirt. Kagome managed to look up at him as he crossed the room to get to the bathroom, his ears almost pinned to his head. Only after the door was shut did Kagome get off the bed and grab some clothes. She pulled them on without paying much attention. In her effort to find something to occupy herself with, she found herself in Hyumaru's room, watching the little girl sleep.

_I know he's already asked me to marry him, and now mates?_

A small, treacherous voice in her head screamed. _Didn't he take the hint when you refused to marry him? He just won't give up!_

Kagome shook her head, trying to rid herself of the annoying voice.

_No, I don't want to hurt him, but, what if the same thing happens? Then I'd be stuck on the streets, with, or even without Hyumaru. Or worse, I'd have to stay with him, even though I would know he doesn't love me. Maybe I'd even have to listen to him loving someone else, or I'd know he was visiting the red light district. _

_You know, maybe he's getting tired of waiting for you. Maybe he's already planning on throwing you out or getting another woman. _

Kagome curled up in a corner of the darkened room. It was only partly decorated; Inuyasha had wanted to wait to see what Hyumaru liked before making permanent changes. Here she was again, thinking of him.

"Kagome?" She couldn't control her flinch.

"If you want, I could take the couch again." Kagome couldn't bear to meet his eyes.

Inuyasha's heart felt like it was dying in his chest. His ears were pinned flat, his head bowed. If Kagome had looked at that moment, she would have seen a very depressed looking hanyou. He shuffled from the room.

Clattering from the kitchen caused Kagome to wake from her stupor; unfortunately, it also caused the other occupant of the room to become noisily awake. Almost as though sensing the tension in the house, Hyumaru simply whimpered when she woke. When Kagome picked her up she clung to her and sniffled.

After several minutes of unsuccessfully trying to make Hyu happier, Kagome gave up and took her to the kitchen. As soon as they entered Hyumaru whimpered and whined, stretching her arms out to her father. Inuyasha took the little girl from Kagome, careful to avoid eye contact. The pup's behavior was the same, if not worse. She now whined unhappily as she clung to Inuyasha for all she was worth. He gently stroked her hair. Her small ears were pinned to her hair, and she looked about ready to cry.

Kagome reached out tentatively, and stroked Hyumaru's back. The two made a silent agreement: to put aside their problems until Hyumaru was calmer. Hyumaru suddenly reached out for Kagome, who took her without hesitation. When Inuyasha was about to walk away, she reached out for him with one arm while keeping a firm grip on Kagome's shirt with the other. She whined and gave a pout and puppy face combination that would have cracked the hardest heart.

Gently Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome, allowing the little girl she carried to latch onto him as well.

Seeing as Hyu had a good hold of both of them, Kagome lay her head against Inuyasha's shoulder. In truth she didn't want the moment to end, and apparently neither did Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said finally, "stay in the bed, with me, please?" He managed a smile. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, and then pressed a quick kiss to his lips. He leaned down and nuzzled her with his cheek.

Almost immediately, Hyumaru settled down enough to let Inuyasha go and finish breakfast.

Both parents were considerably confused, but didn't comment.

"Inuyasha?" he turned to catch Kagome looking off into space. "Could I talk to you later? Maybe, when Hyu's having a nap, or watching a movie or something?"

Inuyasha nodded, then realized she wasn't looking at him. "Yes." He croaked out, his voice suddenly dry.

Inuyasha tried to control the shaking of his hands. He wasn't scared of Kagome, but sometimes, it felt like she held his heart and his life in her hands. As much as he wanted to know what was on her mind, the possibilities of what lurked there were far more frightening than any monster or physical pain he could ever experience.

**I love playing with the ears and making them do stuff. Hehe. Well, Hyumaru obviously had a big role in this. I just based her reaction off the fact that she saw her parents all over each other for most of her life, (literally) and to see them not on good terms scared her. She's probably a smart kid, and I know one of the scariest things I ever experienced as a kid was my parents fighting. She was trying to keep them from fighting by trying to put them together. Baby logic, right? Well, review me (and maybe I won't take as long to update)-Akihana**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey minna. Just so ya know, I know little to nothing about babies. My littlest brother was born while I was young, so I don't even remember how to change diapers. Please forgive anything I say that is impossible, and just play along. By the way, I find it interesting that when people criticize, they don't use their logged in name, or leave an email. Just food for thought. Meanwhile, hey, a clean chapter!-Akihana**

**Chapter 9**

"What did you want to talk about Kagome?"

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha sitting on the couch, his back straight and tense. She smiled slightly and rubbed his back.

"Um, I wanted to talk about, well, getting together." She finished, quietly.

Inuyasha blinked, but didn't comment.

"I know you really want to, but, I'm just not sure yet. I don't have anything against you; I like you. But, I just don't know if I'm ready."

"So I'm good enough to fuck but not to mate?"

Kagome flinched. She knew she was digging her own grave, and whatever comment she made next would determine whether she was buried in it.

"Inuyasha-"

"Tell me something Kagome." He cut her off.

Kagome couldn't bring herself to look into his undoubtedly angry eyes. She nodded curtly, and braced for the worst.

"Have I done anything to deserve mistrust?"

She flinched. His hand reached out and caught her wrist. "What have I done Kagome?"

Kagome huddled into herself and didn't answer, not wanting to face the dark truth that she still clung to. Inuyasha suddenly let go of her hand, and he flung himself off the couch. Kagome hazarded a glance up through her lashes at him. He was pacing across the living room, obviously trying to control his temper.

"What have you done?" she said, her voice forceful. He immediately stopped pacing to turn and face her. Kagome was surprised that she was speaking, but the dam was breached, and the flood wasn't going to stop.

"You got me pregnant, and then left me. Not just that, you tormented me for months afterward. You made me cry for you, Inuyasha. I wonder, what would have happened if I hadn't gotten pregnant?"

She didn't meet his eyes, but her worst fears had been eating at her, and she just wanted to get it out.

"I imagine you'd still be tormenting me, and making me cry. Very few people have had the dubious honor of making me cry, baka." With every word her anger rose, until she was standing and backing him across the room. Inuyasha, in turn, was searching for cover, all while trying to maintain an angry front to battle hers.

"What makes you think that I think after a few months your nature hasn't changed? Worse, I'm now totally dependent on you. If you were to ditch me now, then I would have nowhere to go. I bet you'd find that amusing, right?"

Inuyasha was now against a wall, and looking extremely angry. Internally she knew he didn't deserve this, but she just had to finish.

"Get a few more fucks from that Kagome girl, then leave her in an even worse mess than the first time? Bet you'd get a good laugh out of that."

As quickly as her anger had come, it vanished, leaving a deflated Kagome in its wake. Before he could comment on her accusations, she fled to Hyumaru's room, where the girl was fast asleep. Kagome curled up next to the crib, taking comfort from the soft breathing of the angel inside, and bracing herself for the anger that was obviously building in the man she had left in the living room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The couch groaned as the hanyou took out his rage by hitting and kicking it. Part of him was screaming for him to discipline the disobedient bitch, but another part knew that hurting her more would only confirm what she said. When he faced her, he would have to be calm and caring. Which meant getting rid of excess anger. He finally gave up on the couch and went outside, deciding that the forest needed a new clearing.

After at least an hour of venting and tree clearing, Inuyasha stood, panting, in the center of the new clearing. His knuckles dripped blood, and he was growling. Without a word he went to the kitchen and watched his bloody hands. He could hear the soft crying from the baby's room, and he knew Hyumaru was still asleep.

Inuyasha took several deep breaths, and tried to figure out what he could possibly say to make her trust him. He knew leaving her alone was bad, but running in and fucking her senseless was probably not going to go over well either. After several minutes of arguing with himself, Inuyasha groaned and decided just to wing it.

He slowly entered the darkened room, stopping to let his eyes adjust to the gloom. He located a form, huddled against the crib. Without a word her slowly approached her, hoping not to startle her or get into another fight. He knew that she knew he was there, but she was choosing to ignore him. A part of him was furious with her for this, but he stubbornly told it to go screw itself.

She was stiff when he settled himself next to her, and she refused to look at him. He reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace. He forced her head to rest in the crook of his shoulder, and he pulled the rest of her body into his lap.

"Koishii." He whispered, knowing that anything else would sound forced or lame. He was pleased that the sensitive, understanding part of him had maintained control of the situation this long. He nuzzled her hair with his cheek, taking in her scent.

He gently picked her up and took her into their room. He gently set her on the bed and lay down beside her, pulling her back into his embrace. He was content to cuddle with her for however long it took until she felt better.

After what felt like only a few seconds, but was in reality probably an hour, Kagome pulled away, and sat up straight, her back to him.

She mumbled something, and Inuyasha strained to hear it.

"What was that?"

"Thank you." She repeated. He smiled sadly, and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Anything for you Kagome."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As the sun sank below the horizon, the couple sitting calmly on the bench relaxed and the girl leaned further onto the boy's shoulder. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were fairly happy, considering they had fought twice in a short period of time.

The bliss that had settled over them was deep, and neither seemed in the mood to disrupt it. Kagome, however, finally decided to broach a few things that had been on her mind.

"Ne, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou simply nodded and flicked an ear at her, indicating she had his attention.

"Why are you suddenly so caring? I could totally see you blowing a fuse over an argument, not trying to comfort me. So, where's Inuyasha and what have you done to him?"

Inuyasha growled. "I am the real Inuyasha, baka wench. Who says I can't be nice?"

Kagome scoffed. "Me."

Inuyasha looked like he wanted to argue, but sighed in defeat. "Some things are too important to screw up."

"Like what?"

"You're pushing your luck bitch."

"Bitch, huh?"

"Aw, shut up. You're making too much noise."

Kagome grinned and stood. "By all means, feel free to try and stop me." She immediately spun and sprinted away into the park. She had almost made it to the play structures when strong arms locked around her and hauled her off the ground.

"Stop you? I can think of a few ways to do that." He purred, his breath skittering across her ear, causing her to shiver. She shuddered when he began kissing her neck. She relaxed in his grip and lolled her head to the side, granting him more access.

After several minutes Inuyasha finally let her down, immediately steadying her on her shaky legs. She clung to him, so he sighed and swung her onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her head rest on his shoulder. He slowly made his way to his car, not wanting the moment to end.

He finally arrived at the car, and wrestled with the door before setting a lethargic Kagome into the passenger seat. He buckled her in and went to his side of the vehicle. Soon they were driving towards Sango and Miroku's apartment to pick up Hyumaru. Sango had been more than happy to watch her while the couple had a night to themselves. She'd also said it might get a certain hentai off her ass, literally, but Inuyasha was pretty sure that the baby's presence wouldn't stop the lecher. Hell, it hadn't stopped him.

"Kagome? You alive?"

Kagome shifted and mumbled.

"I'll take that as a no."

Inuyasha parked and turned off the car, but wasn't quite ready to get their little girl.

"Oh, Kami-sama, I'm naked!" He yelled, but Kagome just cuddled her seat and slept on. He pouted irritably.

"Look, it's Brad Pitt! Oooo, he's stripping!" That comment got no response at all.

"Well, at least I know I have no movie star competition." He grumbled to himself.

Inuyasha finally gave up and went to get Hyumaru. To his disgust, though not surprise, he found Sango and Miroku all over each other. When he simply walked in, they broke apart and Sango immediately started clobbering Miroku. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and dodged the flying fists to find his pup.

When he returned with Hyumaru, sound asleep, Miroku decorated the floor, unconscious with bruises he would feel in the morning, and he bade good bye to a flustered Sango.

He drove home in silence, loathe to disturb the two sleeping occupants of his car. Upon arriving at home he first settled Hyumaru, then took Kagome to their room and placed her in bed. He stripped her, then himself and cuddled with her. Kagome gave a happy sigh and a faint smile appeared in her lips. Inuyasha placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. All in all, the day wasn't a waste, and he now knew that he would have to convince her that he was determined to stay.

_Maybe I could get some flowers before I come home from work. She'd probably like those._

**Hey minna. Sorry this is horribly short. I hate making them fight, but sometimes it just has to happen. I'll try to make the next chapter happy. For now, I gotta start on chapter 10…-Akihana**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey y'all. Sorry I took so long. Okay, someone asked about the search engine on fanfiction. You click "search." Then it'll say "Author by Penname." You can change that to "Fanfiction by Title," and "Story by Summary." Then, where it says "Category (all)" you scroll down to whatever you wwant to search, like "Inuyasha" or "Rurouni Kenshin." Then language, rating, date, etc, are all self explanatory. Anyways…on to the chapter.-Akihana**

**Chapter 10**

The soft silence that permeated the house gave way to bird calls and other noises made in the pre dawn hours. The blackness of night gave way to soft grey, then to an even softer pink.

Inuyasha opened his eyes blearily, trying to will the morning away. Unfortunately, it had a mind of its own. Eventually Inuyasha gave up on sleeping and carefully extracted himself from the beautiful girl beside him. He crawled off the bed and began to pull on clothes.

"Hey darling." Inuyasha turned to see Kagome propped up on her elbow, smiling at him. He smiled gently at her.

"Hey yourself. You sleep good?"

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha smirked. "Doesn't surprise me. You were out cold on the way home last night. Didn't even wake up when we got passionate."

Kagome flushed and then glared. "We got passionate while I was asleep?"

Inuyasha maintained the cocky front he had put up, but somehow Kagome saw right through it. She leaned back and laughed. "Yea right Inuyasha."

He grinned and sat on the bed, currently only wearing his boxers and pants.

"Well, Kags, I did get my own private strip show. And I must say, you were looking mighty fine." Kagome blushed even darker, and shoved him playfully. He shoved her back, and before they knew it they were in the middle of a wrestling match. After several minutes of contortions and amusing positions that would have been hilarious on camera, Inuyasha straddled her waist and announced his triumph.

"Haha, Kagome. Look who's on top?"

Kagome poked him the belly, provoking a laugh from the man above her. He grabbed her hands and pinned them. Before she could comment he was pressed against her lips and gained entrance to her mouth. For several minutes all they did was lay there, immersed in their combined warmth. Finally Inuyasha broke the kiss, to allow him and his beloved to breathe.

He smirked as he looked over Kagome. She was peaky, her lips swollen and her cheeks rosy, with her eyes shining. He gently cupped a cheek in one palm. She leaned into it and smiled at him. He smiled back and lay down next her, pulling her in to snuggle amongst the mussed blankets.

Kagome lay on the bed, and cuddled happily into Inuyasha's warm, bare chest. Somehow, cradled against his bare skin made her realize how much she felt for this man. She still remembered when the sight of him brought emotional distress and pain. But, she also remembered laying in his arms after making love for the first time.

They had been cuddled much like this afterwards, covered in sweat, but at that moment she had felt so blissfully happy, basking in warm afterglow cuddled with the man that she knew she loved. Even after he had broken her heart she felt strangely attracted to him.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she had been flattered and pleased when he began to court her again. Of course, her broken heart and the way her life had plunged after she learned of her pregnancy had prevented her from trusting him completely. However, with his devotion and persistence, the little voice that had loved him all along became stronger and stronger.

Now, laying here with him once again, her entire being was in agreement, for once. She could not recall having felt so complete and blissfully happy in her life. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when the warmth pulled away. When she did, she sat up suddenly and whimpered. Inuyasha looked up from pulling on his shirt and grinned.

Kagome rolled out of bed and pulled on clothes as well. After she was dressed he pulled her into a deep hug. She giggled and hugged him back. He lifted her so that her feet were a few inches from the ground and carried her into the kitchen. She wrapped her legs around his waist to prevent herself falling down. He sat down and nuzzled her neck, laying soft kisses on all the skin he could find. Kagome basked in the warmth that he provided. His attentions to her were placing her into a lulling, blissful state.

Inuyasha grinned as he felt the relaxation that had taken over Kagome's body. She was in a dreamy state, her eyes half closed with a happy smile on her face. He pressed his lips to her cheek, then rested his head on her shoulder.

"Inuyasha?"

He lifted his head to look into her eyes. She looked very serious, yet strangely pleased.

"Yea?"

She worried her lower lip a bit, then looked down. After being so affectionate, Inuyasha didn't want to kill the mood. He simply waited her out. Not that he wasn't used to waiting for her to gather the courage to speak. It seemed to be a ritual before she said something important.

"Would you still, I mean, if you want to- you said the offer still stood?" Kagome mumbled, still not looking at him. Inuyasha simply blinked, and waited to see if she would clarify. When she didn't, he jostled her gently to get her to look at him. She did, and he could see the agitation in her gaze.

"Offer?" he prompted, but she immediately brought her gaze down, too embarrassed to maintain eye contact, let alone speak.

"Wait, offer," suddenly a light appeared behind his eyes and he gasped. "You mean, for, you serious?" The hope in his face was incredible. Kagome looked up and nodded.

The fragile atmosphere seemed to pulse, as though both were afraid to break it by saying anything.

For several minutes all they did was stare. Then, the silence was broken as surely as if it had been shattered by a ridiculously oversized sword.

Inuyasha yelled, jumped and swung Kagome around in a giant hug. Her legs flew wildly, but she didn't really care. He finally set her down and proceeded to bathe most of her face in kisses. His happiness was contagious, she was happy that she could make him so happy.

For a long time, it seemed like Inuyasha couldn't sit still. He alternated between kissing her, swinging her around, hugging her, and running around randomly around the house, with or without her in his arms.

All this movement and noise caused Hyumaru to noisily come awake, and Kagome dashed off to retrieve her while Inuyasha came down from the high of his massive happy dance.

Kagome returned shortly with the infant, now calmed and very content looking. Inuyasha looked over at them and ran over and gave them both a big bear hug. Hyumaru squealed in protest, and Kagome laughed.

"You are really happy, aren't you?"

Inuyasha gave a full on, teeth flashing smile and kissed her until she was breathless. She took a few moments to make sure of her attachment to the floor before speaking.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kagome grinned, then handed him Hyumaru as she went to start breakfast. He followed, still with a dazed, pleased look on his face.

Kagome placed the food on the table, and giggled at the sight that faced her. Inuyasha was playing with Hyumaru, and the baby was babbling in excitement.

"You know," she remarked, "I'm going to have to deal with her now that she's all riled up."

Inuyasha smiled. "But she's happy."

Kagome grinned. "I don't think I've ever seen you so happy."

Suddenly serious, he swung to face her. "Aren't you happy? Because if you don't want to do this, then you don't have to."

Kagome looked very serious, and tried to hold a straight face. She failed miserably. She launched at him, and he opened his arms to return her hug.

"Of course I want this, stupid. I was the one that said it."

Inuyasha sniffed, and grinned. "I smell sausage."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Men. Always hungry."

"Proud of it. I need to food to be able to keep up with everything."

"You notice that I don't need to eat lots all the time."

"Feh. You only last maybe one time in bed. I can go multiple times."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Is that a challenge?"

"You're on. Meet me at 9. Our bed. Don't be late."

Kagome rolled her eyes again. "Men."

"Whoa, déjà vu."

Kagome grabbed a sausage and stuffed it into his mouth as he laughed, effectively shutting him up. He chewed and choked it down, then resumed laughing. Hyumaru looked at him with a look of puzzlement on her face, which made Kagome laugh.

Inuyasha continued eating, still chuckling occasionally. Both the females at the table soon followed his example.

Kagome was feeding Hyumaru when Inuyasha breezed back into the kitchen, kissed Hyumaru's cheek then gave Kagome a deep, chaste kiss and bolted for the door.

"Have a good day!" Kagome yelled to his retreating back. He waved over his back and disappeared through the door.

"Excellent Hyu. Now it's just us girls. Do you want to surprise Papa with something?" Hyumaru smiled and waved her arms around, sensing Kagome's excitement. Kagome giggled. "You're certainly excited. Now think, what should we do for him?"

Hyumaru giggled and bounced.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha threw open the door to his house, and was surprised that Kagome didn't call out a greeting. He could smell that she was in the house, but there was no obvious noise.

_Odd, Hyumaru at least should be making noise. What is Kagome doing?_

Inuyasha crept into the living room, keeping his ears peeled for any sign of the two females he knew were creeping around the house somewhere. He searched his room, Hyu's room, and the various other rooms that held random stuff, before proceeding to the kitchen.

After going through all the rooms without anything he entered the kitchen with little worry that this time would be any different.

"Okaeri!" (A/N This means something like welcome home)

Inuyasha jumped almost out of his shoes, then grinned at Kagome.

"Hey Koishii."

Kagome smiled, then came over and grabbed his shoulders. "Sit, go sit down. I'm taking care of everything."

Inuyasha let her seat him at the table, accepted the baby, and proceeded to occupy her.

"Dig in!"

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome set down a large bowl filled with something that smelled delicious on the table.

Kagome sat down and filled a bowl with some oden, and gave it to him. He took it and waited for her to get herself food before digging in.

The meal was delicious, and the couple retired to the couch to cuddle with their baby.

Inuyasha broke the silence, reaching into his pants pocket. "Kagome?"

Kagome was leaning her head against his shoulder, and she looked so relaxed that he didn't really want to disturb her. Her only response was a mumbled "hmm?"

Inuyasha ran his fingers through her hair, and she smiled and closed her eyes, releasing a blissful sigh.

"Thanks for the dinner. It was really good."

Kagome smiled. "I figured you'd need your strength for our little competition tonight."

Inuyasha chocked out a laugh. "I figured you would back out."

"What, chicken? Can't prove your wild exaggerations?"

Inuyasha grunted. "I believe you have seen the proof of my prowess in bed. Or shall I have to prove it again?"

"Let's go, dog boy."

"Oi! No calling me that, bitch."

"Hey, you get to call me bitch, so why can't I call you dog boy?"

"Because bitch is an actual term. Dog boy is insulting."

"I am not about to call you lord and master."

"I rather like the sound of those."

"Dog boy."

"Keh, wench."

"Oh, does that term have special meaning or are you just desperate for something rude to call me?"

Inuyasha groaned. "Damn it, bitch, just listen to me for once. I am the dominant-"

"Dominant? Since when?"

Inuyasha growled, then got a brilliant idea. "I have taken you mostly in the 'bitch' position, you know. And even in all the other positions I am the one in control, so that makes me the dominant, and you the submissive."

Kagome flushed, but didn't reply.

Inuyasha smirked. _Inuyasha 1 Kagome 0_

Kagome rolled her eyes at the obvious smugness in his stare.

"You know," she remarked, almost casually, "I still control whether you will be allowed into my bed. Maybe I should let you take the couch tonight."

Inuyasha immediately sobered and gulped. _Inuyasha 1 Kagome 1_

"Well, uh, I could keep my present then."

Kagome's head snapped up. "Well, I guess. But you get cocky and I swear you'll be on the couch."

Inuyasha tilted his head. "Cocky? But Kagome, I though you wanted me to use that part."

Kagome cheeped and turned red. She mumbled something under her breath, which he really wanted to hear.

She sauntered to the couch and lounged there, obviously waiting for him to present his gift. He accepted her unspoken command and took a knee in front of her. He opened a small felt box, and slipped out a ring. Kagome gasped.

The ring was diamond, not a monstrosity that would have been a liability, but a medium sized stone, cut to resemble some sort of flower. The gold setting fitted and accented the diamond perfectly, and Kagome was entranced by the simple beauty. Her eyes rose to meet Inuyasha's, and she couldn't find words to express the torrent of emotions flowing through her.

Inuyasha loved watching her reactions. The soft glow in her eyes was beautiful, and he couldn't get enough of watching her.

She looked up at him finally, and her eyes were overbright with unshed tears of happiness. She leaned in and touched her cheek to his.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Kagome laughed. Her hands came up to cup his cheeks and she kissed him. "Of course."

**Sorry about cliffhanging. I shouldn't have… Well, I'll try to update soon, and I hope you enjoyed the fluff. Next chapter is their little "competition." Thinking hentai thoughts…-Akihana**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter was basically a giant lemon. The full version is at ****http/www(dot)mediaminer(dot)org/fanfic/viewst(dot)php/102571**** Just remove all the (dot) and put in . Simple, ne?**

**Chapter 11**

"You're stalling."

"Feh! Am not, bitch."

"Then explain why it is now 9:14, when the start time was at 9?"

"Whatever. This gonna happen or not?"

Kagome rose from her position flat on her back on their bed to gaze at her fiancé. He was completely naked, and she flushed.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." She said as she flopped back down.

Inuyasha growled. "Perhaps I have been to easygoing with the value of my presence. Maybe a few days of unfulfilled wanting will make you change your mind."

"Really?" Kagome asked, sitting up again. She was completely bare as well, and her body was responding to his lustful gaze, if not her mind. "If you are so confident, then why not take the couch for a few days? I won't tease you too much when you come crawling back begging."

"As if, bitch. I am the husband and father in this household-"

"Yet I control the bedroom and what happens in this bed." Kagome cut him off.

They glared, neither willing to back down from the battle for dominance. In the process Kagome had crawled to the middle of the bed and Inuyasha was now halfway onto the end of the bed.

Kagome had a split second's warning before Inuyasha pounced on her and knocked her flat on the mattress. He used his body to pin her down, and his lips crashed onto hers. She fought to roll him over, but his hands on either side of her body made it difficult.

OoOo(One giant lemon)OoOoO

**Sorry this took so long. Life has been totally hectic, school starts on Monday and I have major paperwork to do and I have no idea how to do it, and one of my friends in being a bastard. It's probably going to take me a while to write this, because I'm depressed and swamped. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm totally depressed right now. I just talked to a friend who hasn't bothered to talk to me for like 4 months and he just talked to me and was nice at first and then was a complete jerk at the end. Messenger can be awful. And school is really getting started tomorrow so homework is going to suck, and I'm feeling awful and I'm crying right now and I never cry…anyways, on to the chapter, and I may not update for a while.-Akihana**

**Chapter 12**

"What the hell!"

Inuyasha flattened himself against the headboard, trying to hide from the wrath of his new mate. Kagome had not been pleased to wake up to learn that this had happened without her consent.

"What's wrong with it?" he growled back, on the defensive.

"How could you just do it? What if I didn't want it?" she shouted.

"You don't want it?" Inuyasha winced.

Kagome lost some of her steam. "That's not the point. Of course I want it. You should have asked me first though."

Inuyasha smiled, and reached out to capture her lips for a kiss. However, she turned her head and stopped his hand.

"I'm still mad at you," she said. Inuyasha sighed. He looked down and away, letting his hair fall in front of his face. He heard Kagome's footsteps slow as she neared the door, then stop, the slowly turn and return to the bed. He broke out the final weapon.

Inuyasha raised his eyes and gave his best kicked puppy eyes. He watched with internal satisfaction as she lost her resolve.

"I am so still mad at you." She said half-heartedly. He crawled over to her and curled next to her seated body. He laid his head on her shoulder and nuzzled her mark. She sighed happily and lolled her head to give him more access.

"I'm supposed to be mad at you." Kagome mumbled.

"You can't stay mad at me, I am your mate." Inuyasha replied.

"Well then, you can't leave me or go off with other women." Kagome blurted.

Inuyasha blinked and narrowed his gaze. He reached around her body and brought her down on the bed, cuddling her small body into his.

"I will never leave you, Kagome. You are my love now." He nuzzled her neck and laid his body on top of hers.

"Uh, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, about ten minutes later, when Inuyasha showed no signs of wanting to move his prone body from on top of hers.

"Yea Kagome?"

"You gonna go to work?"

Inuyasha ignored her and made no move to get off her.

"You're gonna be late."

Inuyasha snorted. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to get rid of me."

Kagome grinned. "Well, Hyu and I want to have our own girl time. If you want to stay around and hang out with us while we talk about girl things and watch chick flicks and-"

Inuyasha shuddered, and the shaking transferred into her body. "Please stay here and wait until I leave to engage in your girly stuff."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Girly stuff?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yea, girly stuff."

"I don't call your stuff boyly stuff. Wait, is boyly a word?"

Inuyasha rolled off of her and pulled her up.

"What I do is manly and you like it too, judging by how you were moaning."

Kagome blushed and nudged him. He nudged her back and within minutes they were wrestling on the bed. Of course Inuyasha easily held her down and tickled her. Several minutes after that they were both laying on the bed, totally wiped out.

"You're late." Kagome murmured. Inuyasha groaned. "I'm horribly sick, there's no way I could go in today."

Kagome giggled. "I'll make the call."

Inuyasha grabbed her before she could get up and held her next to him.

"So, when do you want to get married?"

Kagome snuggled him. "Spring. Flowers are nice then."

Inuyasha chuckled. "You sure? It's mighty cold in winter, so we'd have to snuggle."

Kagome smiled. "It's still cool enough to snuggle in spring."

A scream split the comfortable silence. The couple started, and Kagome rolled up, but was gently pushed back down by Inuyasha.

"I'll bring her." He said simply as he trotted out the door.

Kagome rose and dressed quickly, giddily happy that she now fit into most of her clothes. She had just put on her shirt when Inuyasha returned with their squalling child. She hurriedly pulled her shirt up and brought Hyumaru to her breast.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

Kagome pondered. "Sausage."

Inuyasha nodded with an air of great seriousness. "I shall dedicate my life to the mission of cooking and bringing sausage to my mate and pup. If I fall in the line of duty, you must carry out the mission on your own, and tell my darling Kagome that I will wait for her." Kagome laughed, and waved him off.

**I know this is a horrible place to end it, but I feel miserable and don't know where to go and really don't want to write the wedding, and I wanted to let you know that I'm alive, but it'll be awhile before you hear from me again.-Akihana**


	13. Chapter 13

**Still miserable and waiting to see what happens with the bastard. Only time will tell I guess. Anyways, I felt a huge need to do work, and since my homework is looking really daunting, I'm writing.-Akihana**

**Oh yes, and thank you for all the moral support and advice. It has only been a day since it happened, but I am doing a little better and I plan on making a full recovery. **

**Chapter 13**

Soft cheeping broke through the dawn stillness, but the birds' singing did nothing to disperse the shrouds of mists weaving around the trees. Gentle yellowish light tinted the sky as it held to the last whispers of the darkness of night. Dawn broke over the veiled mountain peaks and gave true light to the slumbering world. In turn, the young woman shuffled and resettled underneath the blankets, drawn close against the night's lingering chill.

Her lover, sleeping beside her, responded to her subtle movement by wrapping himself fully around her soft body, bathing and surrounding her with his body and warmth. One might say that they were a perfect match, and watching them sleep peacefully few would disagree.

However, the songs of early rising birds got the better of Kagome and she opened her eyes sleepily, blinking away the film that had developed over her eyes during the night. She turned ad looked down at her mate and now husband. He adjusted to her movement and cuddled into her naked lap, making her blush as thoughts of their activities over the course of their honeymoon came to her.

She stroked his hair, rubbing his soft ears and gently scratching his scalp. She assumed he enjoyed her petting because he was part dog youkai, although Inuyasha had emphatically denied it and temporarily stopped their lovemaking to pout. However, true to his puppy nature, he came back to her practically begging before she gave out and the normal routine re-asserted itself.

Some people claimed that lustfully going after your partner constantly was a sin of some sort, but after spending several days under Inuyasha's constant attention, she simply pitied the poor people who didn't know what they were missing. It was as if they were calling something as wonderful as chocolate a sin. If they had a problem leave more chocolate for the rest of the chocolate lovers.

Kagome sighed. Normally she had few problems with people of different beliefs, but the crazy minister who had all but condemned her to eternal purgatory yesterday. She hadn't told Inuyasha because he would have thrown a fit, but sometimes she wondered where the love had gone for the guy. He had screamed at her for nothing. She had walked around the hotel, and Inuyasha had his arm around her shoulder.

"There's polite and discreet, and then there's just plain rude and stupid." She said aloud.

She glanced worriedly at Inuyasha, but he hadn't responded to her voice.

Kagome decided to put the man off her mind and snuggled closer to her mate. He made her so happy, that she was sure she had never been quite so happy. Even when her family had tentatively walked up to her after the ceremony and asked for her forgiveness, she hadn't been quite this happy.

Her face softened as she recalled the event. Seeing as she was getting married, and the traditional day and night of separation from her mate had made her edgy and nervous. The sight of him, only moments before pledging to be her husband, made her so obliviously happy that she hadn't noticed the presence of her family at the wedding.

She had missed her mother during the plans for the wedding. The winter had been spent in frantic busywork preparing for the upcoming wedding in the spring. The first buds were unfurling their petals, fighting against the lingering snow that frosted the delicate branches. Kagome glanced outside and a soft smile graced her face at the sight of the soft petals opening to the new light.

She hadn't forgiven her family right away, of course. It had made her heart soar to see them at her wedding, supporting her, but forgiveness for breaking her trust would take longer. Somehow she knew that it would all be alright in the end though.

She closed her eyes and smiled in gladness when she felt her mate reach up and cup her cheek. He pulled his face up to rest by her neck. He had told her that it was comforting to smell himself on her. The place this was strongest was the mark in her neck area. He had taken to laying half on top of her and breathing in the scent. Not that she minded him sleeping on her.

Kagome continued reminiscing, and blushed. In his sleep Inuyasha was cupping her bare bottom. It seemed he remained quite virile even in slumber. She blushed darker when she remembered that there was another place she smelled even stronger of him than her neck, but he had said she probably didn't want him to be pressing his nose there all the time.

At the time the comment had been extremely embarrassing and she had cut off the connection to her mate accidentally, in an effort to preserve her pride. Cutting off the connection had driven him into such a frenzy that he had felt the need to mate almost incessantly until he could feel her again, which was after about two times. Not that he stopped after two times.

Kagome giggled when Inuyasha began licking her neck. She pushed him by his shoulders so that he was on his back, now awake. His eyes shone with an emotion that couldn't simply be described as happiness. His eyes glowed, and his face was so wonderfully soft and fulfilled. She knew that they would probably have their little fights and then the making up. She smiled at him. One thing he couldn't stand was having her mad at him.

Right now, as he looked so beautiful, for lack of a better word, she understood his need to have her happy with him. She would do anything to keep this expression on his face.

Kagome leaned down and kissed him, feeling him run his fingers through her hair.

Not that she knew this would be happily ever after, there was still most of their story to be written. She felt him roll her over so that he was on top of her.

She wouldn't miss it for the world.

**The End. (for now)**

**There may be an epilogue. I may just screw the 'the end' later and keep writing it. But right now I have school, and friend issues, and more than friend feelings for the bastard friend who I am trying to let go…**

**(The next huge paragraph is me apologizing for something and ranting about a world religion. If you aren't interested, skip to the next paragraph)**

**By the way, I apologize if anyone reading found my rant at the "minister" insulting. I am a former Christian, current agnostic (I don't think it's possible to know what's going on in our world) It is safe to say that I bear a grudge against Christianity. If you are Christian and practice love everyone as yourself and you are proud of your affiliation with the church, then I wish the best for you. I am simply mad at all the imposters and people who are assholes but still claim to be Christian. My personal favorite is people who are assholes while claiming to be doing Christian work. That has completely turned me away from the religion. If anyone feels like having a "Christianity is the way the world runs" argument with me, feel free to email me at I will be more than happy to show you stuff that will make even a die hard Jesus fan doubt the truth of Christianity. **

**Sorry if someone is horribly offended now. That's just my view on things. **

**Anyways, feel free to review, or flame, or do whatever you want to do. It's your life, so go out and do what you need to do with it. This is Akihana, signing out for now.**


End file.
